A New Life
by Mana2702
Summary: La crise touche Erebor, Bilbon doit se reconvertir, Thorin est un type un peu louche... Un nouveau destin loin de ce que l'un ou l'autre avait imaginé...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic m'a été inspirée par mon ami AngelofPaper, qui m'a grandement aidé pour trouver la trame, et merci à mon amie MikageKun de me corriger. Je vous demande encore plus d'indulgence que d'habitude car c'est mon premier prologue et ça va être ma première vraie longue fic. J'espère que vous allez aimer, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ^^ Ah et ceux qui ne veulent que de la cohérence et du bon sens passez votre chemin, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard...  
_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Les temps n'étaient faciles pour personne. La crise touchait tout le monde, toutes les branches professionnelles, mais quelques entreprises arrivaient à s'en sortir. L'argent se faisait rare et difficile à gagner, garder son emploi était une chose encore plus difficile. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre et travailler les employés. Tout le monde avait trop peur de se retrouver au chômage, à la rue.

La crise malheureusement s'abattait d'abord sur les petits commerces. Les épiceries familiales, les petites boutiques modestes, ou les restaurants tenus de père en fils étaient souvent les premières victimes. Des familles entières vivaient l'horreur en perdant tout ce qu'ils avaient car ils voyaient leur entreprise, soit leur principale source de revenus, disparaître. «Fermé pour cause budgétaire» était la nouvelle enseigne à la mode, mais aussi celle la plus sombre, la plus cruelle.

On pouvait penser qu'une ville aussi riche qu'Erebor était épargnée par le manque d'argent du pays, malheureusement c'était loin d'être le cas. Les plus faibles tombaient les uns après les autres, voyaient leur passé s'envoler en fumée en peu de temps. Alors il leur fallait trouver autre chose, chercher à tout prix un emploi pour nourrir la famille.

La misère n'avait jamais été si forte qu'en cette période. C'était désolant de marcher dans les rues et de voir à quel point le nombre de sans-abris et de vagabonds avait pu augmenter en quelques mois. Le taux de criminalité avait grandement augmenté lui aussi, car en général la misère et le désespoir favorisaient la violence.

Chaque commerçant vivait la peur au ventre à présent, priant les Dieux pour qu'ils leur accordent chance et ne pas être obligé de fermer boutique. Depuis six mois que la crise avait commencé un commerçant poussait un soupir de soulagement si la fin du mois écoulé, sa boutique n'était pas fermée. Mais aussitôt le soulagement passé, il s'inquiétait de savoir si le mois suivant terminerait de la même façon.

Car chaque jour était un défi plus dur à relever, une plus grande angoisse: à se demander si on aurait de quoi vivre le lendemain ou si on allait se retrouver aux abois, démuni et privé de tout. L'économie était une des plus grande catastrophe, le plus grand danger pour tout le monde. L'économie était aussi dangereuse que la guerre, les ravages étaient presque les mêmes.

Seuls quelques rares entreprises semblaient ne pas être touchées par le fléau économique. Mais tout le monde savait qu'en général ces entreprises étaient plutôt louches et fréquentées par des personnes peu recommandables. D'ailleurs ces entreprises étaient toutes dans des rues plutôt sombres et étranges. Le genre de rue qui met mal à l'aise rien que quand on passe dans celle qui leur est perpendiculaire, des rues qui émanent le péché, le crime, la luxure et l'illégalité.

Tout les gens dignes de ce nom évitaient lesdites rues et entreprises comme la peste. Rien que le fait de mentionner ces endroits apportait la crainte et l'angoisse aux gens normaux et respectables. Ce qu'on trouvait là-bas était si malsain qu'on n'osait en parler, ni même y penser, on imaginait simplement le pire et on priait pour que toute la ville ne termine pas ainsi.

Un habitant d'Erebor était très inquiet pour son avenir. Il était célibataire, sans enfant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Il avait déjà du mal avant, mais depuis la crise c'était encore pire.

Cet habitant était petit, mince, des bouclettes blondes ébouriffés, des yeux bleus foncés à l'affût de tout, un nez en trompette, des lèvres fines. Cet homme se nommait Bilbon Sacquet. Il était fils unique et issu d'une famille modeste. Aujourd'hui ses parents étaient morts et il n'avait plus qu'une tante éloignée pour seule famille. Bilbon était serveur dans un restaurant modeste, Le Petit Coin Vert.

Ce restaurant appartenait à la famille du patron depuis trois générations, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il restait modeste. La clientèle se faisait de plus en plus rare, et seuls les habitués les plus anciens venaient jour après jour, même si ce n'était que pour prendre un café.

Bilbon était un bon employé, aimable avec les clients, très travailleur et ne rechignait jamais devant la tâche. Chaque jour il se forçait à être souriant et enjoué même si la peur lui rongeait l'estomac. Le petit serveur trouvait toujours un mot réconfortant pour son patron qui était chaque jour un peu plus désespéré, ou pour la femme de celui-ci qui attendait leur sixième enfant.

Bilbon était réellement l'employé modèle, celui que l'on recherchait pour son restaurant familial, car même en étant un employé il semblait faire partie de la famille. Il était toutefois impossible de penser que son destin allait être chamboulé en si peu de temps et pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme chaque matin Bilbon arriva à l'heure au travail. Il se prépara et commença le travail. Aujourd'hui il flottait une ambiance différente des autres jours. Encore plus pesante et plus angoissante, tout le monde évitait son regard. Le petit blond commença à trouver cela fort troublant.

Bilbon commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter, il commença alors à poser des questions. Personne ne voulut lui répondre, on fuyait chaque fois qu'il demandait quoi que ce soit. Ça le contraria de plus en plus. C'est alors que quelque chose arriva.

Le patron vint vers lui d'un air gêné:

«-Bonjour Bilbon.

-Ah bonjour patron, vous allez bien?

-Hum… merci ça va. Il faut que je te parle.»

Bilbon se passa une main sur la nuque en regardant nerveusement autour de lui:

«-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non au contraire tu es un très bon employé, mais… tu es le plus ancien ici, il faut donc te payer plus cher que les nouveaux.

-Oui...»

Bilbon commençait à comprendre vers quoi tournait la discussion et il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Son patron gardait les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures:

«-Je suis vraiment navré, je déteste devoir faire ça, car tu es comme un membre de la famille pour nous mais… nous allons devoir nous passer de tes services. Si je ne le fais pas, alors cette maudite crise aura ma peau et j'ai cinq enfants presque six.

-Bien sûr… je comprends…

-Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur je te le jure, car tu es mon meilleur serveur, mais avec ton salaire en moins le restaurant aura plus d'argent.

-Je sais, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je veux dire je fais ma journée ou je pars tout de suite?

-Il serait préférable que tu partes dès maintenant. Tu as beaucoup de qualités et je pense que tu trouveras un autre travail ailleurs.

-Si seulement il y en avait du travail… enfin bref. Merci patron pour ces années et sachez que je ne vous en veux pas, le manque d'argent est un problème pour tous. Il vaut mieux me sacrifier moi que votre famille je le comprends parfaitement.»

Ils échangèrent une accolade montrant plusieurs années à travailler côte à côte. Bilbon lança:

«-Au revoir, et bonne chance pour l'avenir.

-Merci, bonne chance à toi.»

Bilbon passa au vestiaire et se changea à nouveau. Il salua brièvement ses collègues et partit. Désormais il était sans emploi. Cette idée le minait et il se demandait comment il allait y faire face.

Il erra un long moment à travers les rues, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Bilbon réfléchissait au fait qu'il allait devoir trouver un nouvel emploi, mais les chances d'en trouver un étaient minces. C'était si démoralisant.

Il rentra enfin chez lui et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Pour couronner cette glorieuse journée il avait reçu deux factures. Bilbon poussa un long soupir désespéré et commença à rédiger son CV et des lettres de motivations. Ensuite, le blond en envoya à plusieurs entreprises, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Les jours passèrent, aucune réponse ne lui revint. Bilbon avait comprit, il n'était accepté nul part. Il regarda son appartement. D'habitude ce lieu lui apportait toujours du baume au cœur et lui remontait le moral. Là, il le trouvait plus déprimant que jamais.

Les coussins colorés sur le canapé semblaient ternes, le papier-peint semblait vieux et décrépi. La moquette paraissait élimée et sale, la lampe poussiéreuse, la télé ressemblait à une antiquité, le meuble à une chose prête à s'effondrer.

Les autres pièces du petit appartement ne furent guère plus réjouissantes. La chambre normalement lumineuses paraissait sombre, le lit paraissait minuscule, l'armoire mangée par les mites, le miroir moqueur de celui qui regardait son reflet.

La cuisine semblait sale et devait sentir mauvais. Bilbon se passa une main dans sur le visage, la dépression le guettait, car il savait pertinemment que tout était faux. L'appartement était propre et aussi joyeux que d'habitude, c'étaient ses yeux qui avaient changé.

Le blondinet décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Malheureusement la facture d'eau en retard avait provoqué la coupure d'eau chaude. Il prit donc une douche glacée en soupirant, il était impératif pour Bilbon de retrouver du travail.

Un petit tour dans la cuisine lui permis de voir qu'il n'avait presque plus rien à manger. Malheureusement il venait de payer ses factures ce qui avait nettement grignoté dans ses économies. Tant pis, il fallait bien qu'il mange.

Bilbon partit donc faire des courses. Toutefois il prit garde à ne prendre que le strict nécessaire et chaque fois au prix le plus bas. Ce fut rapide et efficace. Une fois chez lui il rangea tout et soupira.

Bilbon décida de déprimer devant la télé. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Dans un sens, Bilbon se dit que c'était préférable d'être célibataire étant donné sa situation. S'il avait eut une femme et un ou des enfants à nourrir ça aurait été l'enfer.

Les semaines passaient et il ne trouvait toujours pas de travail, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de chercher. Il n'avait d'expérience qu'en temps que serveur, mais ce n'était pas l'emploi le plus demandé par ces temps.

La seule solution était de se tourner vers… non il n'osait même pas y penser. Ce qui était le plus frustrant c'est que Bilbon était volontaire, il proposait même de se reconvertir, de suivre une formation pour appliquer un autre métier mais rien n'y faisait.

La dépression guettait Bilbon. Il soupira et partit marcher, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. Les rues étaient toutes aussi déprimantes que son appartement. Il stoppa sa marche dans un bar. Bilbon se serait bien bourré la gueule mais il n'en avait pas les moyens, il commanda donc un verre d'eau.

Le chômeur regarda les clients autour de lui et soupira. Ils semblaient tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres. Dans un sens c'était réconfortant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Voir la misère ambiante était pourtant réellement déprimant. Il soupira et partit, marcher était bien mieux que rester assit derrière un bar avec un verre d'eau devant soi.

Bilbon s'arrêta dans le parc et regarda les gens qui y passaient. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes d'affaires pressés. Ils marchaient rapidement et criaient des choses à leur secrétaire au téléphone. Il y avait les enfants qui rentraient de l'école en sautillant joyeusement à l'idée de rentrer au foyer.

Le spectacle des enfants redonna un peu de pêche à Bilbon. Il se surprit à siffloter en repartant. Il fit un crochet par chez un ami. Ce dernier travaillait toujours, il était livreur pour une grosse entreprise très riche, il n'avait donc pas à se faire de soucis pour son emploi.

Le petit blond salua son ami et ils discutèrent longuement devant un café. Parmiq était un bon ami. Bilbon et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Bilbon était alors une petite victime et Parmiq son ami qui le protégeait. Car ce dernier était grand et musclé depuis toujours.

Parmiq demanda:

«-Alors le travail toujours rien depuis la dernière fois?

-Non toujours rien, je t'avoue que ça commence à beaucoup me peser. Je tourne en rond, je m'ennuie, je veux retrouver du travail! Ne serait-ce que pour gagner de l'argent!

-Tu ne touches pas le chômage?

-Une misère!

-Je suis désolé mon ami.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Bon je te laisse. À plus tard.»

Ils se saluèrent et Bilbon rentra chez lui. Il acheta deux ou trois choses pour remplir ses placards et avoir de quoi manger. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans son canapé. C'était la dèche, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le lendemain il redouble d'effort et relança les boites où il avait postulé. De plus il postula dans d'autres entreprises. Il devait réellement tout tenter. L'attente et l'inactivité étaient en train de le rendre fou.

Lui qui était plutôt nerveux détestait rester sans rien faire... Car même si Bilbon aimait la tranquillité de son foyer, il n'aimait pas rester inactif. De plus ce n'était pas en faisant simplement le ménage de son appartement chaque jour qu'il arrivait à s'occuper.

Les jours passèrent encore et devinrent des semaines. En tout ça faisait déjà plus de trois mois qu'il était sans emploi. Bilbon commençait à sérieusement désespéré, car aucune boite ne répondait favorablement, quand toutefois elles se donnaient la peine de répondre.

À présent Bilbon comprenait les gens qui perdaient espoir quand ils cherchaient du travail et que rien ne venait. Il soupira pour la énième fois dans son canapé et regarda par la fenêtre. Pour ajouter à la folle ambiance de fête qui régnait en ce moment dans la vie de Bilbon il pleuvait.

Le blondinet se dit que finalement il allait peut-être devoir envisager le pire. Cette décision le répugnait mais s'il ne trouvait rien dans le mois à venir il allait être forcé de se tourner vers les entreprises mal vues et mal famées qu'il redoutait tant.

Non, il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, il préférait mourir plutôt que faire ça. Bilbon Sacquet était un homme respectable point final. Hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à travailler dans les parties obscures de la ville, là où personne ne voulait aller s'il avait une réputation digne de ce nom.

Il lui vint un autre problème. En plus d'être au chômage Bilbon se sentait cruellement seul depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis deux ans et ça commençait à lui peser. Malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment la période idéale pour vouloir sortir et rencontrer l'amour.

En ce moment s'il sortait il ne pourrait rencontrer que des paumés comme lui à la recherche d'un emploi, et ça il en était absolument hors de question. Cette pensée le fit soupirer, il resterait donc seul encore un moment.

En fait son dernier petit-ami en date était mort dans un accident d'avion. Depuis Bilbon était seul et avait développé une phobie de cet appareil. À l'époque les deux amoureux avaient vingt-deux ans, la fleur de l'age. À présent Bilbon en avait deux de plus, il n'était pas encore trop vieux pour espérer trouver le bonheur et fonder une famille.

Toutefois il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes: trouver un travail et gagner de l'argent. Car son style de vie se résumait plus à la survie qu'à autre chose depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi est-ce que la crise était venue tout foutre en l'air?

La recherche intensive de travail suivait son court mais n'aboutissait toujours pas. Bilbon avait touché le fond du gouffre. Pour continuer de survivre il avait dû vendre une partie de son mobilier et de sa vaisselle. À présent il ne lui restait plus que son lit, son fauteuil, quelques uns de ses livres, son frigo et un peu de vaisselle. Il y avait aussi le micro-onde et la gazinière. Tout le reste avait été vendu quasiment.

C'était tellement humiliant de devoir en arrivé là. Il se décida et déménagea. Il alla dans une chambre de bonne avec le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenaient encore. Bilbon soupira en se retrouvant dans son nouveau «chez lui». Même une boite à chaussures devait être plus grande, mais il ne devait pas se plaindre, au moins il avait un toit au dessus de sa tête. Par les temps qui couraient c'était encore un luxe.

Il y avait les toilettes sur le palier ainsi que la douche. Dans la petite chambre il y avait l'espace pour un lit, un fauteuil, une petite commode et il y avait une kitchenette. Bilbon avait posé ses livres en piles sur la commode, il n'avait pas eu la place de mettre une bibliothèque.

Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était en béton et il n'y avait qu'un minuscule vasistas pour faire passer la lumière du jour. Sinon ce n'était qu'une ampoule pendant au plafond qui éclairait. Il y avait deux prises électriques, autrement dit, Bilbon pouvait se considérer comme un roi.

Il avait gardé son ordinateur et son portable. Il avait beau devoir payer son abonnement téléphonique et internet chaque mois, il ne pouvait pas faire sans.

Un mois de plus était passé. Le moral de Bilbon était au plus bas. Il n'y avait vraiment rien pour lui peu importe où il postulait. Même les éboueurs ne voulaient pas de lui, pourtant ce n'était pas son domaine, et pour lui cette branche professionnelle avait été le dernier recours.

Bilbon était plus désespéré que jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon était réellement aux abois. Il avait perdu tout espoir. Alors qu'il errait dans la ville sans grand espoir ni but, il croisa un vieil ami. Cet ami s'appelait Wolis, ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Wolis était un grand roux très mince aux yeux verts. Il avait un petit air innocent mais pourtant l'homme qui se cachait derrière était très loin de l'être.

Ils se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots. Wolis était serveur lui aussi, mais lui avait la chance d'être dans un bar de nuit qui marchait bien. Ce dernier lança:

«-Justement on a besoin d'un deuxième serveur dans le bar où je travaille.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, tu peux venir faire un essai. Comme ça tu toucherais au moins l'essai.

-Pourquoi pas. Donne moi l'adresse.

-Je viendrai te chercher et nous irons ensembles, ce sera plus simple.

-Comme tu veux.

-Super, je passe chez toi à dix-neuf heure.»

Il partit. Bilbon fut surpris que ça se passe ainsi, mais dans un sens il était content. Il allait retravailler pour la première fois depuis six mois maintenant. Bilbon rentra chez lui, il était dix-sept heure trente. Il repassa des vêtements et les étendit sur un cintre. Ce n'était rien de mirobolant, simplement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mais il devait être impeccable. C'est pourquoi il cira ses chaussures. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche.

Il en profita pour se raser, car ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il devait être présentable s'il voulait être engagé. Toutefois Bilbon se demandait dans quel bar travaillait Wolis, car son ami ne le lui avait pas dit.

À dix-neuf heure précise, on toqua à sa porte. Bilbon ouvrit et sourit à son ami. Les deux hommes partirent vers la voiture. Wolis, son ami, avait une berline noire aux vitres teintées et intérieur en cuir. Bilbon le regarda surpris:

«-Cette voiture est à toi?

-Elle est à mon patron et il me l'a prêté.

-Oh...»

Ils montèrent et partirent. Bilbon vit les rues défiler devant ses yeux et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers sombres et peu fréquentables. Le cœur du petit blond se mit à battre plus vite, il avait peur. Wolis eut un sourire en coin:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien.»

Il gara la berline et ils descendirent. Bilbon fut conduit… dans une boite de strip-tease. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il fut aveuglé par les spots lumineux et autres néons multicolores qui éclairaient la salle. Toutefois ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement, ainsi que ses oreilles s'habituèrent à la musique assourdissante.

Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette noire et mauve, les murs étaient une alternance de grands miroirs sur pivots et de peinture dorée. Il y avait un grand podium centrale en verre, plus six plus petits de chaque côté. Les clients s'asseyaient sur des chaise en bois molletonnées de coussins noirs ou sur des banquettes noires elles aussi. Les tables étaient rondes et en verre. Il y avait des néons sur les murs représentant des femmes et des hommes dans des positions osées.

Le bar était en métal rectangulaire avec les coins arrondis. Les serveurs devaient entrer dedans pour prendre les bouteilles. Les bouteilles justement se trouvaient sous le comptoir avec les verres et un pilier passait sur un côté. Dessus on y trouvait un téléphone, un extincteur, le prix des boissons, le cocktail du jour, les règles de la boîte et onze petites ampoules. On trouvait également une arrière salle pour les «danses privées».

Là-bas il y avait des alcôves se fermant avec un épais rideau. On en dénombrait cinq petites, quatre moyennes et deux de luxes plutôt grandes. On reconnaissait le type de salle par leur couleur. Les petites étaient pistache et chocolat, les moyennes grenat et taupe et enfin les grandes bleus roi et or.

Dans chaque alcôve on trouvait un petit podium avec une barre, une banquette et un guéridon pour poser verres et bouteilles. C'était réellement magnifique et on voyait qu'il y avait les moyens pour l'entretient car tout était d'une propreté parfaite. Entre les alcôves il y avait un tapis lilas et les murs étaient beiges. La lumière était procurée par des lustres diffusant une lumière tamisée comme s'ils étaient surmontés de bougies et non d'ampoules.

Wolis sourit naturellement à Bilbon comme s'ils étaient dans un bar normal et lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la maison. Ensuite il lui mit un plateau dans les mains, un badge sur le torse et le poussa entre les tables.

Bilbon commença à prendre les commandes. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main malgré tout le temps passé sans travailler. Bilbon retourna au bar et prépara les boissons plus vite que l'éclair aidé par Wolis qui faisait les cocktails. Comme toujours il était rapide et efficace.

Wolis l'observa et appuya sur un petit bouton dissimulé sous le bar. Le patron arriva par une porte dérobée et observa comment Bilbon se débrouillait. Le petit blond ne prêtait pas attention aux hommes et aux femmes qui dansaient sur les podiums. Il faisait son travail et il le faisait bien. Monsieur Talmi échangea quelques mots avec Wolis et repartit dans son bureau.

Wolis avait pour ordre de conduire Bilbon dans le bureau du patron après son service. En attendant, il fallait continuer de regarder comment il se débrouillait. Bilbon était réellement plongé dans son travail et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autours. Une lumière s'alluma sur le pilier.

Bilbon revenait au bar au même moment. Wolis expliqua:

«-Chaque petite ampoule représente une alcôve privée. Là, la 2 vient de s'allumer donc ça veut dire que le client qui s'y trouve veut un verre. Je te demande d'y aller, car l'un de nos plus gros clients réguliers vient d'arriver. S'il n'a pas son cocktail favori dans la seconde il va encore faire un esclandre et se plaindre au patron! Je te fais confiance, l'alcôve numéro 2 n'oublie pas.

-Si c'est privé je dois toquer avant d'entrer?

-Non tu y entres normalement, les clients s'en foutent ils ont d'autres trucs à penser que ça.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et y alla. Il entra dans l'alcôve 2, c'était une petite. Il tira le rideau et resta un instant figé par la surprise et l'embarras. Le client était vautré sur la banquette et la danseuse était en train de lui faire une fellation. Bilbon eut une mimique nerveuse avec sa bouche et demanda:

«-Bonsoir monsieur, vous avez sonné?

-Oui, apportez moi encore une bouteille de champagne s'il vous plaît.

-Bien monsieur, ce sera tout?

-Oui, la demoiselle a déjà ce qu'il faut.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et repartit plus rouge que jamais. Une fois au bar il chargea son plateau avec un sceau de glace dans lequel il posa une bouteille de champagne. Il retourna dans le coin privé et apporta la commande. Il prit bien soin de ne pas regarder ce qui se passait. Le client sourit:

«-Merci mon garçon.»

Il lui tendit un gros billet:

«-C'est pour toi.

-Merci monsieur.»

Bilbon prit le billet et partit rapidement. Il vit alors une lampe s'allumer au dessus d'une alcôve moyenne. Il y alla: une femme élégante était en train de regarder un homme se dandiner contre la barre:

«-Oh… bonsoir madame que puis-je pour vous?

-Je voudrais un autre Martini je vous prie.

-Bien madame.»

Il alla lui chercher son verre. Il lui rapporta et elle sourit:

«-Vous êtes charmant, voilà pour vous.»

Elle lui tendit un billet. Il était moins gros que celui de l'homme tout à l'heure mais elle n'avait tout de même pas de quoi rougir. Au moins avec cette femme il ne s'était pas sentit mal à l'aise. Il retourna au bar. Wolis demanda:

«-Alors?

-Alors quoi? Je fais mon travail c'est tout.

-Ils t'ont donné un pourboire?

-Oui.

-Fantastique. Tu vas voir, si tu es embauché ici tu vas gagner un très bon salaire en plus des pourboires.

-Alors on croise les doigts.

-J'y pense, ça ne te dérange pas de travailler dans une boite de strip-tease?

-Non non. J'ai simplement été surpris de trouver un homme en train de se faire faire une fellation dans l'alcôve tout à l'heure.»

Wolis haussa les épaules en préparant un cocktail:

«-Bof c'est la routine, et te plaint pas ça aurait pu être pire! Là-bas le client fait absolument tout ce qu'il veut avec le danseur ou la danseuse. Tu t'y feras t'inquiète pas. Avec le temps on ne remarque même plus.

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais si crois moi.»

Bilbon retourna entre le tables. Une des strip-teaseuse retira son soutien-gorge et le lança. Le vêtement tomba pile sur la tête de Bilbon. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il retira l'objet de sur sa tête en se tournant vers sa propriétaire. Cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Le petit blond retourna au bar avec son «trophée» dans la main. Il demanda à Wolis:

«-J'en fais quoi?

-Laisse-le là elle viendra le récupérer à la fin de son numéro.

-Ah d'accord.

-Oui, en fait, elle s'est Saphyre, tu verras elle est très gentille.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire.

-Non mais je te le dis. Certaines des danseuses ici sont de vraies pestes hystériques. Sphyre, elle, est gentille, elle ne se prend pas la tête pour savoir si elle aura la place d'honneur sur le grand podium ou si elle dansera sur un des minuscules sur le bord.

-Les danseuses se battent vraiment pour ce genre de chose?

-Et oui, bienvenu dans l'univers de la luxure et de la nuit mon cher Bilbon.»

Bilbon sourit et apporta les boissons. Au passage, il offrit un sourire à Saphyre, elle avait en effet l'air sympathique. Finalement, on s'habituait très vite à être dans ce genre de bar.

Le service se termina et les derniers clients partirent. Saphyre arriva et sourit en serrant Bilbon dans ses bras:

«-Salut le nouveau.

-Bonjour, je crois que c'est à vous.»

Il lui tendit son soutien-gorge, en effet elle était toujours topless. Elle sourit:

«-Ah oui merci. Oh et puis tutoie-moi hein.

-D'accord.

-Moi c'est Saphyre au fait, et toi?

-Bilbon.

-T'es trop choux!»

Elle déposa un baiser peinturluré sur sa joue et partit. Bilbon cligna des paupières, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit arrivé. Wolis sourit:

«-Saphyre, dans toute sa splendeur. Aller viens.»

Il l'emmena dans le bureau de monsieur Talmi. Il y avait un autre homme avec lui. Wolis annonça:

«-Patron je vous présente Bilbon Sacquet, le serveur à l'essai.

-Oui… mon garçon tu travailles bien.

-Merci monsieur.

-Je t'engage.

-Merci.

-Je te présente mon ami et associé monsieur Iglianni.

-Enchanté.»

Ils lui firent signer un contrat professionnel ainsi qu'un autre de confidentialité. C'était étrange de demander un contrat de confidentialité, mais il le fit. Bilbon était bien trop heureux de pouvoir travailler.

Ces deux hommes étaient plutôt étranges. Talmi était grand, carré, les cheveux gris, les yeux marrons et les traits durs. Iglianni quand à lui était plutôt petit, rondouillard. Son crâne était dégarni, il avait de petits yeux noirs cruels et des cicatrices sur le visage. Il lança d'une voix rocailleuse:

«-Petit si tu as le moindre problème dit le nous. Nous l'arrangerons rapidement.»

Il claqua des doigts et un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il hocha la tête et se replongea dans l'obscurité. Bilbon fut surpris mais répondit:

«-Bien monsieur.

-Ici le salaire ça se mérite! Et si tu veux gagner plus d'argent et bien tu travailles plus!

-Oui.

-Parfait, à demain. Wolis donne lui la tenue.

-Bien patron.»

Ils sortirent du bureau. Wolis sourit:

«-Ça s'est très bien passé!

-C'était qui cet homme dans l'ombre?

-Hum… tu comprendras le moment venu. Bon la tenue.»

Il lui donna un costard digne des films de mafieux. Bilbon arqua un sourcil:

«-C'est notre tenue?

-Bah à ton avis? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je porte la même!»

Bilbon le regarda. En effet il portait un costume identique. L'ensemble était un pantalon noir avec un gilet sans manche noir, tout deux avait de fines rayures blanches verticales, une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires et blanches. Pour compléter le tout il y avait une cravate noire.

Wolis lui donna sa paye pour la soirée et le ramena jusqu'à son immeuble.

Bilbon rentra chez lui et se coucha.

Le lendemain, il alla mettre l'argent sur son compte et en profita pour faire quelques courses. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé du travail. Certes ce n'était pas dans un endroit très fréquentable mais il s'en moquait. À présent il regagnait de l'argent et pourrait peut-être remonter la pente.

Toutefois le petit blond se demandait où il était tombé. Car cette boîte de strip-tease semblait cacher quelque chose de plus grave. De plus l'associé, monsieur Iglianni semblait très étrange et malhonnête. Et puis qui était cet homme très étrange qui n'était sortit de l'ombre qu'un instant. Pourquoi Wolis avait fait temps de mystère autours de ce dernier.

Bilbon soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. De plus le blondinet n'était pas du genre à poser des questions quand on lui disait de ne pas en poser. Wolis avait été clair, et Bilbon suivrait ses paroles à la lettre.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Bilbon avait commencé à travailler dans la fameuse boîte «L'oiseau de l'Aube». Il avait pris ses marques et était content de continuer de travailler. Ce lieu était toujours pleins de mystères, surtout qu'il était passé plusieurs fois devant une porte étrange. Cette porte était toujours close, il ne voyait jamais personne y entrer ou en sortir, pourtant elle devait bien mener quelque part.

Bilbon avait posé des questions sur cette porte, tout le monde avait éludé ses interrogations. Il soupira et continua le travail. À présent, il n'était plus choqué par ce qui se passait dans les alcôves et ne remarquait même plus ce que faisaient les danseuses ou les danseurs. Encore une fois, il était payé pour travailler, pas pour poser des questions.

Une nuit, alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les tables Wolis lui fit signe. Bilbon s'approcha avec surprise:

«-Il y a un problème?

-Et bien il faut que tu apportes ça derrière.

-Derrière?

-Oui, la porte toujours close qui te fait t'interroger sur son utilité. Et bien passe là et tu te retrouveras derrière.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon prit les boissons que son ami avait préparé et partit en direction de ladite porte. Il tourna la poignée en retenant son souffle. Elle s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Bilbon entra et fut sidéré devant tant de changement. C'était donc là que menait cette porte.

Il était dans une pièce immense et sombre. Le sol était en parquet clair et les mur tapissés en gris foncé. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. L'éclairage était fait par un petit lustre au dessus d'une grande table rectangulaire. Autours de cette dernière étaient assis quinze hommes, et presque autant étaient debout.

Bilbon s'approcha doucement. Un des hommes debout se tourna subitement vers lui en dégainant un revolver. Le serveur se figea. Iglianni lança de sa voix étrange:

«-C'est bon, c'est le serveur.»

L'homme rangea son arme. C'était un petit gars châtain avec les yeux gris. Bilbon s'approcha de la grande table et posa les boissons. Iglianni demanda:

«-Petit sais-tu qui je suis?

-Vous êtes monsieur Iglianni,

-Mais encore.

-Et bien vous êtes l'associé de monsieur Talmi.

-En effet. Je suis aussi quelqu'un de très influent dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

-Ah oui?

-Et oui, enchaîna Talmi. Il a la plus grosse… agence de la Terre du Milieu.»

Bilbon hocha la tête. Il se demandait quelle genre d'agence ça pouvait être. En tout cas les hommes dans la pièce étaient tous très intimidants sauf lui. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir l'homme de l'ombre de la dernière fois. Iglianni continua:

«-On peut te faire confiance?

-Oui monsieur.»

Iglianni fit un geste. Deux énormes mains se posèrent sur les frêles épaules de Bilbon et le firent s'asseoir. Bilbon regarda autours de lui paniqué. Iglianni sortit un couteau de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il fit courir sa lame sur la mâchoire de Bilbon:

«-Tu dois le prouver!»

Il s'entailla la paume et tendit la main à Bilbon. Le petit blond hésita, puis il prit le couteau et fit pareil que l'homme face à lui. Un petit murmure approbateur s'éleva dans l'insistance et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Bilbon regarda autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils trouvaient si exceptionnel. Iglianni continua avec un sourire satisfait:

«-Bien, nous sommes frère de sang. Si tu nous balances, je devrai te tuer de mes propres mains.

-O…. oui… d'accord.

-Bon, je suis le chef de la mafia. Je suis le parrain le plus important de la Terre du Milieu.

-Je… vois.

-Oui «L'oiseau de Nuit» n'est qu'une couverture.

-D'accord. Bon je retourne au travail, si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas.»

Il se leva et retourna au bar. Wolis sourit en voyant la paume saignante:

«-Ah c'est bien, tu fais vraiment partie de la maison à présent.

-Si on veut oui.»

Bilbon mit un pansement sur la blessure et se remit à travailler. Il vit alors l'homme mystérieux de la dernière fois arriver. Il passa devant le bar sans un regard et disparu par la fameuse porte. Bilbon demanda intrigué:

«-Qui est cet homme?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt va.»

Wolis partit servir une alcôve. Bilbon soupira devant cette réponse qui était loin de le satisfaire. Il termina sa nuit en se demandant encore ce qui s'était réellement passé dans l'arrière-salle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était entré dans le jeu de ce mafieux d'opérette?

Saphyre s'approcha:

«-Bah mon roudoudou ça a pas l'air d'être la forme! Tu veux un gros bisou?»

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et déposa un long baiser sonore sur sa joue. Bilbon se mit à rire:

«-C'est très gentil. Dit-moi, tu sais ce qui se passe derrière?

-Oui.

-Et ça ne te paraît pas bizarre?

-Non.

-Ah d'accord.»

Elle lui sourit:

«-En parlant de ça, je dois justement aller derrière pour un petit numéro spécial. À plus mon petit cœur.»

Elle partit en tournant des hanches ce qui fit sourire Bilbon. S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle. Le petit blond se remit au travail, la nuit touchait presque à sa fin, il était déjà plus de trois heures et ils fermaient à cinq.

Wolis revint:

«-Alors ça se passe bien?

-Oui.»

Les derniers clients de la boite de strip-tease partirent. Les deux serveurs commencèrent donc à faire un peu de ménage. Du moins ils débarrassèrent les verres, les paniers de biscuits apéro et les cadavres de bouteilles.

Une lumière s'alluma sur le pilier. Wolis prit le téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Il ne parla pas mais raccrocha et se tourna vers Bilbon d'un air grave:

«-On te demande derrière.»

Bilbon y alla avec appréhension.

* * *

**_Salut, vous avez deux liens sur mon profil, ils vous donneront un visuel du bar et de la tenue de travail, de toute façon chaque lien a une légende à côté ;) J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbon pénétra à nouveau dans la salle sombre. Les hommes n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, et tout était calme. Ils fumaient presque tous, ce qui faisait que la salle était enfumée en plus d'être sombre. Le petit blond toussa, sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlaient énormément.

Iglianni le regarda:

«-T'inquiète petit tu vas t'y faire. Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Bilbon monsieur.

-D'accord, faites une place à notre frère!»

Aussitôt une chaise se libéra pour que Bilbon s'assoit. Il prit place après un geste de son «frère» l'autorisant à le faire. Iglianni le regarda:

«-On m'a laissé entendre que tu étais plutôt curieux.

-Euh… pas plus que ça, Bilbon était stressé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est bien la curiosité, quand elle est bien placée…»

Bilbon avait peur. Il vit alors Saphyre assise sur les genoux d'un des gangsters, elle lui offrait encore un de ses sourires rassurants. Iglianni continua:

«-Tu voulais savoir qui est mon ami ici présent.»

Il désigna vaguement l'homme debout derrière lui. C'était un homme grand, mince et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, plaqués en arrière par du gel, ses yeux bleus azures. Il avait un nez droit et des lèvres fines. Il regardait Bilbon en se tenant droit, aucune expression ou émotion ne passait sur son visage.

Bilbon fut intimidé par cette carrure imposante et ce regard froid. Iglianni continua:

«-C'est mon… fidèle bras droit, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Il se chargera de… comment tu dis déjà?»

Thorin répondit de sa voix grave qui intimida encore plus Bilbon:

«-Je m'occuperais des désaccords avec autrui.»

Tout le monde ricana. Bilbon arqua un sourire interrogateur. Pour toute réponse Thorin écarta légèrement un pan de sa veste laissant apercevoir une arme. Bilbon blanchit:

«-Vous… vous êtes un… un tueur?!»

Thorin sourit d'un air mystérieux et s'approcha. Il posa une main sur la table et l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise de Bilbon en se penchant. Le cœur du pauvre petit blond battait à tout rompre. Thorin avait toujours ce demi sourire, il se pencha encore:

«-Bouh!»

Les nerfs de Bilbon craquèrent et il fondit en larmes. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Saphyre qui vint le serrer dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son imposante poitrine:

«-Vous devriez avoir honte de le torturer ainsi! Et toi oust!»

Elle fit un geste de la main vers Thorin pour le chasser. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et retourna derrière son patron. Saphyre berça doucement Bilbon:

«-Calme toi mon petit chou, ça va, c'est juste ce crétin qui te faisait une mauvaise blague.»

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Thorin. Tout le monde était épaté que cette jeune femme tienne autant tête à Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, le grand tueur à gage. Pourtant elle ne cillait pas, bien au contraire. Bilbon se calma et se leva:

«-Très bien, bonne soirée.»

Il rentra chez lui. Toute la nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars. Chaque fois, ce Thorin venait et le tuait d'une manière différente. Chaque fois le grand brun avait ce demi sourire cruel qu'il avait affichait plus tôt. Bilbon se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le souffle court, il était trempé de transpiration et des larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues.

Le petit blond alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage en allumant toutes les lumières, il avait peur qu'un de ses cauchemars ne prenne effet. Bilbon était quelqu'un de plutôt anxieux par nature, et le genre de personnes qu'abritait la boite se strip-tease l'effrayait. Qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux pour mériter ça?

Certes il était aux abois et ça lui fournissait un travail mais tout de même. Il soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer car sinon Iglianni allait envoyer son tueur pour le liquider. Car malheureusement dans ce milieu, ça se passait toujours ainsi.

Bilbon regarda la coupure dans sa paume et soupira, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été se fourrer là-dedans.

Le lendemain au travail quelque chose de très étrange et troublant se passa. Bropir, un des danseurs passa derrière lui pour prendre un verre dans le bar. En passant il plaqua son entre-jambe contre les fesses de Bilbon et le prit par la taille:

«-Pardon mon chou, il faut que je passe.»

Bilbon se figea en rougissant, car en plus de ce contact bien plus qu'inutile et déplacé, Bropir était en érection. Le serveur ne remarqua pas que Thorin était tapi dans l'ombre un peu plus loin et qu'il l'observait. Bilbon lança timidement:

«-Euh… oui désolé j'étais dans le passage.

-Aucun soucis beau gosse.»

Le danseur lui fit un clin d'œil et partit tout sourire.

* * *

Thorin observait le petit serveur de loin. Ce dernier l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi faible que Bilbon était venu faire ici? Car après tout, il fallait en avoir une sacrée paire pour venir bosser dans une boite de strip-tease maquillant en réalité un repaire de la mafia. Il plissa les yeux en voyant le petit jeu de Bropir, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il alla à sa rencontre et le plaqua violemment au mur dans un coin sombre:

«-Écoute-moi bien enfoiré, tu le touches encore t'es mort! Et je pense inutile de te rappeler que c'est ma spécialité.

-Mais… mais je… j'ai r… rien fait monsieur Thorin, bredouilla Bropir.

-Tu me prends pour une buse? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu le peloter en frottant ta petite queue contre son cul?! Aller casse-toi et que je t'y reprenne plus! C'est un protégé du patron tu le touches pas comme ça! C'était un avertissement, la prochaine fois je te règle ton compte compris?»

Bropir partit sans demander son reste, totalement terrifié. Désormais le danseur allait sûrement fuir Bilbon comme la peste. Le plus étrange était que Thorin n'avait pas crié un seul instant. Il avait parlé d'une voix menaçante, glaciale et sèche, mais basse. Il avait presque collé son visage à celui du danseur, mais il n'avait pas crié.

Thorin reporta son attention sur Bilbon comme un prédateur observant sa proie. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était venu foutre le petit blond ici. Il allait l'avoir à l'œil, car en général les faibles comme lui étaient des victimes et/ou des balances. Il eut un sourire en coin en se rappelant la crise de larme de la veille. Franchement, il fallait être une sacrée poule mouillée pour pleurer à cause de ça. Il regarda autour de lui, car il était les yeux de son patron hors de leur salle enfumée et sombre. Iglianni l'appela justement dans cette dernière pour une nouvelle mission.

Thorin était en train de repérer sa nouvelle victime quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha:

«-Allô?

-C'est fait?

-Pas encore je suis sur le coup patron.»

Il raccrocha. Il regarda à nouveau sa cible, son arme prête à agir pour porter le coup fatal.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de prendre sa pause quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha. C'était l'hôpital, sa grand-tante était malade. Elle était sa seule famille et c'était réciproque. Cette nouvelle attrista le petit blond et il discuta un peu avec le docteur. Il raccrocha et se remit au travail.

Bilbon devrait donc travailler encore plus et plus dur pour pouvoir couvrir les frais médicaux de sa chère grand-tante. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches mais ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Wolis le regarda:

«-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ma grand-tante est malade.

-Oh…

-Oui, du coup je vais devoir travailler deux fois plus pour pouvoir payer son hospitalisation.

-Elle n'a pas de revenu?

-Tu sais par les temps qui court sa maigre retraite n'est pas suffisante.

-Oui je vois. Et tu es sa seule famille j'imagine.

-En effet, d'où ma situation difficile.

-Je comprends.»

Bilbon se remit au travail, il avait beau être bien payé chaque soir et avoir de gros pourboire ça ne suffirait pas à payer sa vie à lui plus la santé de grand-tante Hilgarde. Cette pensée le fit soupirer, putain de crise.

Il vit Thorin passer devant le bar quelques minutes plus tard. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos et il prit bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard bleu aussi froid que la glace. Wolis le regarda:

«-Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup hein?

-Et bien… il me flanque la frousse si tu veux tout savoir.»

Wolis se mit à rire:

«-C'est normal c'est un tueur à gage!

-Oui je sais.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, t'es pas le seul à avoir la trouille.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et partit s'occuper d'une des alcôves «royales», c'étaient les plus luxueuses. Il ne fut pas spécialement surpris de voir une orgie dedans. Il prit les commandes et partit comme si tout était normal.

Le petit bonhomme se disait quand même qu'il devait en avoir un grain. Il travaillait dans un bar de strip-tease servant de couverture à un repaire mafieux, il voyait des actes sexuels qu'il n'était pas censé voir et pourtant ça lui semblait tout à fait normal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bilbon chargea son plateau avec les commandes, y ajouta un stock de préservatifs comme demandé par le client et repartit vers l'alcôve. Dans le couloirs il flottait une musique calme ponctuait de gémissements, de petits cris et de soupirs de plaisir. Décidément, il travaillait dans un endroit hors du temps et de toute vraisemblance.

Car malgré tout ça, ce n'était pas un bordel, les danseurs et les danseuses n'étaient pas obligés de coucher avec les clients pour qui ils dansaient. C'était un peu le principe du «et plus si affinité». Cette idée fit sourire Bilbon.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il avait dû faire un premier versement pour sa grand-tante équivalent à son loyer du mois. Il soupira, ça plus le loyer et il ne lui restait plus rien, salaire et pourboires y étaient passés. Il ne pouvait pas travailler encore plus comme serveur il faisait déjà le maximum.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Trouver du travail en extérieur était impossible, la preuve il s'était retrouvé ici. Non, il allait devenir danseur lui aussi. Il soupira, cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il demanda à monsieur Talmi s'il pouvait faire les deux. Ce dernier répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Après tout, Wolis aussi montait sur scène parfois. Shapyre arriva en courant, faisant ballotter son énorme poitrine:

«-Mon chou, j'ai appris la nouvelle bravo!»

Elle sautilla sur place en poussant un petit cri aigu excité. Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des seins avec leurs yeux. Bilbon était abasourdi qu'on puisse avoir de si gros seins et Talmi était ravi car il était hétéro et aimait les femmes avec un gros bonnet de soutien-gorge.

La danseuse prit Bilbon par la main et l'emmena dans le vestiaire:

«-Tu vas voir je vais te rendre si sexy que même les hétéros vont bander en te voyant!»

Bilbon rougit violemment et elle sourit. En deux secondes, il se retrouvait devant elle dans son caleçon à carreaux bleu et blanc. Elle gloussa:

«-Très sexy grand-père! Enfile moi tout ça!»

Elle lui tendit une pile de vêtements:

«-Et on ne rechigne pas!»

Bilbon bougonna, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup aimer. Il alla derrière le paravent et se changea. Elle lui avait donné un string en cuir avec pour maintenir le pénis une stupide forme de cœur, un pantalon ouvert aux fesses, en haut un débardeur en résille et les chaussures des rangers sans lacets. Il lança depuis sa cachette:

«-J'ai l'air ridicule!

-N'importe quoi vient me montrer!»

Bilbon soupira et sortit plus rouge que jamais. Saphyre sourit et lui fit signe de tourner sur lui-même. Bilbon s'exécuta à contre cœur. Elle s'approcha et lui pelota les fesses à pleines mains:

«-Ouh les belles petites fesses que voilà!

-Arrête enfin voyons!»

Il s'écarta en rougissant. Elle gloussa:

«-T'es trop mimi! Tu sais danser?

-Pas vraiment…

-Pas grave, dandine du cul, bouge les épaules de temps en temps, pelote toi et désape toi c'est très facile! Regarde, là je fais toi.»

Elle enfila autant de vêtements que lui et commença à danser comme un homme. Bilbon la regardait en rougissant, il ne pourrait jamais faire comme elle. Saphyre se retrouva nue devant lui:

«-T'as compris?»

Elle attrapa un peignoir en satin et l'enfila. Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Oui mais… tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable?

-Bien sûr, j'ai toute confiance en toi mon chou.»

Bilbon alla derrière le bar et se but un verre cul sec. Wolis le regarda en souriant:

«-Tout va bien? T'es livide mon pote respire!

-J'ai le trac!

-T'en fais pas ça va bien se passer. Suis la musique, détend toi et imagine que t'es tout seul dans ta salle de bain. Si tu fais ça, ça passera tout seul.

-Vraiment?

-Moi c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois darling.»

Wolis lui fit un clin d'œil et partit servir dans une alcôve. Bilbon était mort de trouille. Soudain une voix dans le micro annonça:

«-Je vous demanderez un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre petit nouveau. Le pauvre est terrorisé donc soyez indulgents, mesdames et messieurs applaudissez chaleureusement Bilbon!»

Trop tard, Bilbon ne pouvait plus reculer, en plus il devait aller sur le podium central. Il monta sur scène d'un pas mal assuré et la musique commença. Il ferma les yeux et inspira, il fallait suivre les conseils: se détendre, écouter la musique, dandiner des fesses, bouger les épaules, se peloter , se déshabiller et imaginer qu'on est tout seul dans sa salle de bain.

Le petit blond garda les yeux fermés et commença à onduler des hanches comme pour faire un huit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son torse. Aussitôt des sifflements approbateurs s'élevèrent depuis la salle.

* * *

Thorin regardait la scène. Alors comme ça le serveur pétochard dansait. Il venait de commencer et pour l'instant ce n'était pas trop mal. Il avança d'une démarche féline sur le podium tout en se caressant le torse et le ventre. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et retira son débardeur. Il le fit tourner au dessus de sa tête en tortillant des fesses et lança son vêtement dans le public.

Thorin plissa les yeux, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, des sifflements et des cris de joies s'élevaient des spectateurs. Bilbon se tourna pour montrer ses fesses au public ce qui déchaîna encore l'assemblée. Le tueur ne pu retenir son sourire amusé. Vraiment, ce Bilbon cachait bien son jeu.

Maintenant il se remettait face au public et baissait doucement la fermeture de son pantalon en cuir. De nouveaux cris de joie, et même d'hystérie montèrent. Le petit blond eut un léger sourire et au lieu de baisser son pantalon il retira ses rangers une par une.

Thorin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce petit gringalet avait un potentiel certain dans ce métier, car il savait tenir son public en haleine. Une fois ses rangers balançaient derrière lui il fit doucement glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches. Mais il arrêta la descente là, sur les hanches. Des cris réprobateurs montèrent.

Bilbon se dandina et se mit que le bord de la scène. Aussitôt de nombreuses mains se tendaient et glissaient des billets dans son pantalon. Thorin était toujours tapi dans l'ombre et s'adossa au mur pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Ce petit Bilbon remontait dans son estime alors qu'il dévoilait un peu plus de sa peau claire.

Thorin croisa machinalement ses bras sur son torse et continua de regarder, il n'était pas intéressé par les numéros de danse normalement mais là, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Ce petit serveur l'avait intrigué depuis qu'il s'était mis à pleurer comme un enfant apeuré. C'était incroyable de voir le contraste entre la mauviette et le gars qui se tortillait de façon très suave sur le scène.

Thorin regarda plus attentivement quand Bilbon retira totalement son pantalon pour la joie des spectateurs. Aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et d'encouragements s'élevèrent. Le tueur eut un léger sourire devant le cœur cachant la masculinité du petit blond. Rien que par ça on savait que c'était Saphyre qui avait choisie le costume.

Bilbon fit tourné son pantalon au dessus du lui et le lança avec les rangers. Il se tourna ensuite dos au public et posa ses mains sur ses fesses tout en les dandinant. La foule se déchaîna, pour un premier strip-tease Bilbon faisait un carton. Thorin se décolla du mur et commença à se diriger vers l'arrière-salle.

C'est alors qu'il vit Biblon baisser légèrement le devant de son string, révélant la base de son sexe. Il fit un clin d'œil moqueur et remonta le vêtement en le plaçant correctement. Et par un hasard incroyable car le blondinet n'avait pas répété, cette action tomba pile sur le dernière note de la musique.

Thorin resta figé sur place. Avait-il bien vu ou s'était-t-il fait un film? Le trouillard avait presque montré sa… non c'était inimaginable. Il se passa une main sur le visage et partit dans la salle spéciale en grommelant.

* * *

Bilbon ramassa l'argent sur le podium et partit. Il avait eut plus que peur mais seigneur, il avait réussit. Il alla dans le vestiaire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait chaud, il transpirait. C'était alors qu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait presque montré son pénis aux gens assit dans le noir au pied du podium.

Saphyre arriva et le prit dans ses bras:

«-T'étais super mon chou! Tu leur en as vraiment donné pour leur argent je suis très fière de toi!

-Je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils…

-Ah non, ce que tu as fait était dix milles fois mieux que ce que je t'ai montré! Franchement je te félicite mon beau. J'étais dans la salle et je peux te dire que t'as fait augmenté la température d'un cran. Et le pire c'est que c'était ta première fois!

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir si ça a si bien marché.

-Tu plaisantes? Ça a pas marché, ça a explosé mon chou!»

Il sourit et se rhabilla en serveur pour reprendre ce même poste. Les pourboires tombèrent, et Iglianni le convoqua. Bilbon soupira, bientôt ils allaient devenir inséparables. S'il avait su que le mafieux était si collant il ne serait jamais devenu son frère de sang.

Bilbon alla donc dans la salle cachée et Iglianni le regarda:

«-Alors comme ça tu danses maintenant?

-Et bien oui.

-Bien, on m'a dit que tu étais doué.

-Je fais de mon mieux.

-J'aime les hommes qui ne rechignent pas devant le travail et qui en font toujours plus pour gagner de l'argent. Tiens c'est pour toi, tu l'as bien mérité. De plus on m'a dit que tu as déchaîné le public, c'est bon pour la réputation du club ça. Tiens, et je te le donne de bon cœur mon frère.»

Il claqua dans les doigts. Thorin donna alors un badge en or représentant une pieuvre à Bilbon. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on lui donnait un badge et pourquoi une pieuvre. Iglianni sourit:

«-Cadeau mon frère, ceci est le symbole montrant que tu es l'un des nôtres. Car même si tu coupes la tête d'une pieuvre, elle conserve un bon nombre de ses tentacules en activité, comme notre… organisation. Aller, retourne au travail et encore bravo. Toi tu mérites d'être appelé frère.

-Merci. Si je peux me permettre, qui vous a parlé de mon numéro? Car je l'ai fini il y a pas cinq minutes. Je suis donc surpris qu'on ai déjà eu le temps de vous le relater...»

Iglianni eut un petit sourire:

«-J'ai mes sources voilà tout, je te rappelle que je suis le patron. Aller, finit ta nuit et rentre te coucher tu l'as mérité.

-Merci. Bonne soirée.»

Bilbon sortit du bureau en regardant le badge, il aurait préféré de l'argent. Il termina son service et rentra chez lui avec joie. Il prit une bonne douche et se coucha, tout ça l'avait épuisé. La tête du petit blond avait à peine touchée l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Toute sa nuit, il se revit en train de faire son strip-tease devant tout le monde. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur et terrible que ça. La technique de Wolis marchait à merveille. Il s'était imaginé seul dans sa salle de bain et c'était passé tout seul. D'après les réactions du public il s'était très bien débrouillé pour une première fois.

Bilbon se demandait s'il allait être obligé de faire ça souvent et si oui combien de temps? Il espérait que sa grand-tante ne serait pas malade trop longtemps, car elle lui coûtait cher. Cette pensée fut vite balayée car il dormait d'un sommeil réparateur où les réflexions, peu importe lesquelles, n'avaient pas leur place.


	5. Chapter 5

Ça faisait déjà deux mois que Bilbon jonglait entre strip-tease, danse et service. Pourtant ça ne suffisait toujours pas à couvrir les frais médicaux et ses propres dépenses personnelles. La grand-tant ne semblait pas guérir ce qui était plus que fâcheux.

À présent Bilbon ne prenait presque pas de repos. Il travaillait et quand il rentrait chez lui il s'entraînait encore plus pour savoir danser, se déshabiller en faisant monter le désir du public. Car plus il les rendrait chauds, plus il gagnerait d'argent.

Malheureusement en deux mois il connaissait presque tout et ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à ajouter à ses trois emplois. Il avait fait des danses privées mais avait refusé de coucher ou de toucher les clients.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que Thorin l'observait constamment. Bilbon faisait son travail, enfin il alternait entre les trois et ça lui prenait tout son temps. De plus dans la journée il s'entraînait ou allait voir sa grand-tante.

Bilbon soupira derrière le bar. Wolis le regarda en préparant un cocktail:

«-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as darling?

-Rien, enfin… je mène trois métiers de front et ça ne suffit toujours pas pour couvrir les frais médicaux plus mes frais perso.

-Oh… je suis désolé, je peux même pas te proposer ton aide, car je fais comme toi et j'arrive tout juste à avoir assez pour moi.

-Je sais, mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.»

* * *

Thorin était derrière il avait tout entendu. Son petit sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage, il avait une idée. Il alla voir Bilbon:

«-J'ai entendu dire que t'avais des ennuis financiers.

-En effet, mais tout le monde le sait.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.»

Thorin restait droit et impassible comme toujours. Il fixait Bilbon de son regard froid. Ce dernier le regarda avec crainte:

«-Ah bon… lequel?»

Thorin lança un regarda à droite et à gauche puis déclara:

«-Devient mon mignon et en échange je paye les frais médicaux de ta grand-tante.

-Votre… mignon?

-Hum… tu préfères mon gigolo? Je m'en fous ça revient au même. Tu me laisses te baiser chaque fois que j'en ai envie et je paye l'hôpital.»

Bilbon se recula choqué par une telle proposition:

«-Hors de question!»

Il partit en courant. Thorin sourit, il savait que d'ici peu le petit blond viendrait ramper à ses pieds pour lui demander que son offre tienne toujours.

* * *

Bilbon était scandalisé par l'offre que venait de lui faire Thorin. Il était outré que ce prétentieux de malheur le prenne pour une victime si facile et tellement dans la galère qu'il accepterait de devenir… ça. Le petit blond se passa de l'eau sur le visage en soupirant.

Il allait continuer de travailler comme un forcené et il y arriverait. Bilbon se remit au travail plus déterminé que jamais. Il allait prouver à ce Thorin qu'il pouvait y arriver sans lui, sans sa proposition scandaleuse!

C'était beau dans l'idée, mais en pratique c'était pas tout à fait ça. L'offre remontait maintenant à un mois et il ne s'en sortait toujours pas. Alors, Bilbon commença à douter, à s'interroger. Et si finalement, l'offre de Thorin n'était pas si mal? Certes pour ça il devait servir de jouet à l'assassin, mais en échange ce dernier payait l'hôpital…

Le petit blond commença à sérieusement peser les pour et les contre. Cette réflexion était gênante à avouer, mais par chance il n'en parla à personne. Même Saphyre en qui il avait une confiance absolue n'était pas dans la confidence.

La jeune femme arriva d'ailleurs:

«-A quoi tu penses mon choux?

-Je réfléchis à la santé de ma grand-tante.

-Oh oui… la pauvre femme.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna dans le vestiaire pour se préparer pour son entrée.

Bilbon sourit et continua de réfléchir un peu. Toutefois un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il allait bientôt devoir se préparer lui aussi pour son numéro.

Le blondinet soupira et partit dans le vestiaire. Il se changea et fit son numéro. Comme toujours il fut acclamé et très apprécié. Bilbon se rhabilla en serveur mais au même moment Wolis arriva:

«-Darling on te demande dans la cabine royale numéro 1, et vite.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon se changea et y alla. Il fut choqué et surpris de voir que le client n'était autre que Thorin. Il écarquilla les yeux:

«-Que faites-vous là?»

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser une liasse de billets sur la table. Bilbon le regarda surpris. C'était lui son client. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le téléphone pour appeler le bar:

«-Wolis mon client est déjà dans l'alcôve?

-Oui… amuse-toi bien.»

Bilbon raccrocha en soupirant. Il mit une musique et commença à danser. Il n'en avait pas envie mais il n'avait pas le choix. Thorin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se tenait bien droit sur la banquette comme toujours. Bilbon demanda tout en tournant autour de la barre en ne se tenant que par une main:

«-Pourquoi moi?»

Thorin ne répondit encore pas ce qui arracha un soupir agacé à Bilbon qui devait continuer de danser. Le tueur prit enfin la parole:

«-Je veux la totale, je te veux à poil devant moi!

-Hors de question!»

Thorin montra son arme. Bilbon grogna, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il commença à se déshabiller. Il commença par lentement retirer son haut et le lança à Thorin. Il sauta, s'attacha au haut de la barre et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas.

Thorin sourit légèrement en retirant le débardeur de son épaule et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Bilbon se pencha sur la barre, mettant ses fesses en arrière. Il faisait le show classique mais ça restait professionnel, il ne prenait aucun plaisir ou amusement à le faire. D'habitude il arrivait au moins à s'amuser un peu. Là rien.

* * *

Thorin aimait beaucoup l'idée d'avoir un show privé. En plus ce petit serveur avait un très joli petit cul. Il soupira quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha mais ne parla pas à son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et se leva:

«-Partie remise.»

Il laissa la liasse de billets et partit. Il avait une nouvelle cible. Tout le long du chemin pour accomplir sa mission il repensait à la danse de Bilbon. Et il devait avouer que ça l'avait un peu excité. Il prépara son arme. La cible serait à une bonne distance, il avait donc prit un sniper. Il se plaça dans un immeuble désaffecté et installa son matériel.

Sa cible était le gérant d'une entreprise d'Iglianni et il travaillait très mal, il essayait de détourner de l'argent à Iglianni, grosse erreur. La future victime était en réunion. Thorin le visa. Le visage du petit blond lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et tira. Une balle en pleine tête, propre, précise comme toujours. Il remballa son matériel et partit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Sur tout le chemin Thorin se demandait pourquoi il avait repensé à Bilbon au moment d'agir. Le grand brun se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et arriva au club. Il alla voir son patron puis lui annonça que la mission était accomplie.

Bilbon se rhabilla en serveur et reprit le travail. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que Thorin avait voulu une danse privée. Ceci le ramena à ses réflexions sur la proposition faite plus tôt. Le serveur y pensa toute la soirée et prit finalement sa décision.

Il remarqua Thorin dans un coin sombre et alla le voir:

«-C'est d'accord, j'accepte votre offre, j'en ai réellement besoin.

-De quoi, de l'argent ou de te faire baiser sauvagement? Ou peut-être les deux…

-Soyez pas con! Je le fais uniquement pour l'argent!»

Bilbon partit, il était impressionné d'avoir répondu ainsi à Thorin et se dit qu'il allait finir avec deux options:

1) une balle entre les deux yeux.

2) un couteau entre les omoplates.

Quelles pensées réjouissantes. Bilbon soupira et rentra chez lui. Il reçu un message:

«-Demain tu vas en redemander je te le garantis! J'ai déjà fait une avance à l'hôpital. N'oublie pas que si tu n'es pas réglo avec moi il pourrait très bien arriver un accident malencontreux à ta chère grand-tante...»

Bilbon avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il était devenu gigolo et en plus on le menaçait pour être sûr qu'il allait être… coopératif. Il soupira et ne répondit pas, ça n'était pas nécessaire car il était contraint de le faire.

Bilbon passa une très mauvaise nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon arriva au travail avec une boule dans l'estomac. Il commença à servir. Saphyre arriva:

«-Mon chou Wolis me demande de te dire qu'on t'attends dans la même alcôve qu'hier.

-D'accord… merci.»

Bilbon y alla en soupirant. Comme hier Thorin était assit bien droit sur la banquette. Bilbon ferma le rideau:

«-Je dois faire quoi exactement?

-Tu termines ta danse d'hier et ensuite tu te laisses dominer.

-Rien que ça?

-Je rêve ou tu te plains et tu oses être ironique?!»

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel et mit de la musique en route. Il commença à danser. Il retira sa chemise et la laissa glisser le long de son corps. Son pantalon suivit bientôt. Il ne portait pas un string cette fois mais un slip en cuir. Il continua de se dandiner. Actuellement Bilbon se détestait au plus haut point pour ce qu'il avait accepté pour l'argent.

Il retira enfin son slip et se retrouva entièrement nu. Il eut un frisson de dégoût.

* * *

Thorin regardait intensément Bilbon. Il se déshabilla et le prit par la taille. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui. Thorin le fit se tourner, s'accrocher à la barre et le pénétra violemment. Il ne tint pas compte du gémissement de douleur de Bilbon et commença un mouvement de hanches.

Thorin se foutait de savoir si Bilbon ressentait du plaisir, son propre plaisir était plus important. Le brun s'accrocha plus fermement aux hanches de Bilbon et alla plus loin, plus fort. La musique continuait et semblait presque rythmer le mouvement du meurtrier.

* * *

Bilbon se sentait plus misérable que jamais. En plus Thorin était en train de le défoncer au sens propre. Le petit blond n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu aussi mal en faisant l'amour, même sa toute première fois. Il grimaça et serra si fort la barre que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

Il reçu une fessée comme punition alors que Thorin accélérait le mouvement. Finalement la douleur se mua en plaisir. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant alors que Thorin tapait dans sa prostate.

Bilbon ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il entendit la voix de Thorin lancer d'un air moqueur:

«-Je t'avais dit que tu allais aimer et en redemander. T'es une petite salope en fait...»

Bilbon ne tarda pas à jouir ce qui le fit rougir. Il n'avait pas voulu ressentir autant de plaisir bien au contraire. Mais voilà, c'était trop tard. Bilbon avait honte, et d'autant plus qu'il continuait d'aimer les coups de butoir de son bourreau.

* * *

Thorin accéléra encore et jouit, ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils faisaient l'amour maintenant. Il se retira, se rhabilla et partit sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, remettant en place les quelques mèches qui avaient bougées.

Le tueur entra dans la salle enfumée et sombre. Tout le monde était en train de parler de choses et d'autres. Iglianni demanda:

«-Alors?

-Quoi?

-Et bien il a été coopératif?

-Moui assez.»

Thorin se fichait bien de l'avis des autres, même de celui de son patron. Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors un des gars qui le regardait d'un air moquer. Thorin lui lança un de ses regards glacials. L'autre perdit automatiquement son air moqueur et baissa la tête.

* * *

Bilbon se rhabilla en se sentant plus pitoyable que jamais. Il rentra chez lui, il ne pouvait pas continuer de travailler après ça. Comment avait-il pu accepter un tel arrangement?! Il prit une douche et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le petit blond avait surtout honte parce qu'il avait finit par aimer ce que lui faisait Thorin. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était si faible, il aurait dû se retenir.

Le lendemain quand Bilbon retourna au travail il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il soupira et n'osa pas regarder les autres. Pourtant personne ne semblait être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Il reprit donc le service. Saphyre arriva:

«-Alors c'était comment hier dans l'alcôve?

-Comme d'habitude, rougit Bilbon.»

Saphyre le regarda d'un air suspicieux:

"-Je te crois pas mon chou. Tu as un petit air comblé… raconte moi tout! Alors déjà homme ou femme?

-Homme.

-D'accord. Ensuite?

-Et bien j'ai dansé pour lui.

-Mais encore? Parce que d'habitude tu n'as pas l'air aussi bien juste à cause d'une danse. Quoi que tu ais aussi l'air coupable. Tu as… oh mon choux je suis fière de toi!

-Arrête c'est pas drôle!

-Je ne rigole pas! Je suis juste contente car tu as clairement la tête de quelqu'un qui a prit son pied! Mais explique moi pourquoi tu as cet air coupable.

-Et bien je dois avouer que sa… elle fait du bien par où elle passe. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû le faire!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça complique les choses!

-Pourquoi? Il est marié? Vous êtes amoureux?

-Rien de tout ça, mais tu sais ce bon vieux truc qu'on appel dignité, bah j'en ai plus!

-La dignité faut la laisser au vestiaire avec des vêtements civiles quand tu viens travailler ici mon chou.

-C'est vrai darling, lança Wolis qui venait d'arriver.

-Bon arrêtez bande de vautours!»

Bilbon leur sourit et retourna au travail. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec ses amis. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il passait dans un coin mal éclairé. La voix de Thorin lança:

«-Dans dix minutes l'alcôve 4 compris?»

Bilbon hocha silencieusement la tête. C'était une des petites alcôves. Il termina de s'occuper de la table qu'il venait de prendre en charge et se changea. Il alla dans l'alcôve en question. Thorin était assis, complètement nu sur la banquette. Il regarda Bilbon.

Ce dernier comprit le message et se déshabilla. Il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Thorin. Ce dernier le pénétra et commença à lui faire l'amour. Bilbon rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Cette fois il n'eut pas du tout mal.

Bilbon devait avouer que Thorin était un amant exceptionnel. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Thorin lui repoussa la tête:

«-Wow tu m'as pris pour qui?! Me touche pas!»

Le brun se retira et se leva. Il fit s'allonger Bilbon sur la banquette. Thorin le pénétra à nouveau en lui bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête. Bilbon le regarda, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thorin était comme ça.

Pourtant le petit blond n'avait rien fait de mal… Il se mordit la lèvre quand Thorin frôla sa prostate. Il n'y avait pas le moindre geste tendre, le moindre baiser ou la moindre parole. Tout ce qui intéressait le grand brun manifestement c'était de se faire plaisir.

Bilbon ne pouvait même pas se vexer. Après tout dans l'accord il n'était là que pour donner son cul. Que c'était humiliant. Toutefois les réflexions de Bilbon furent balayées par un orgasme violent. Seigneur que Thorin faisait bien l'amour.

Thorin ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi. Il se rhabilla et partit. Bilbon se rhabilla et partit sur scène.

Il fit son numéro et se remit à servir. Wolis sourit:

«-Qui est ce client qui te fait tant de bien et qui te redemande en deux jours?

-Je ne sais pas son nom.

-C'est un régulier?

-Hum… je crois pas, je l'avais jamais vu avant.

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil darling, il a eu le coup de foudre.

-N'importe quoi, gloussa Bilbon.

-Bah je vois que cette explication pour qu'il ne veuille que toi et qu'il revienne déjà aujourd'hui alors qu'il t'a demandé hier.

-Je sais pas, il aime peut-être mon petit cul...»

Wolis se recula légèrement et regarda les fesses de Bilbon avant de sourire:

«-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout ce petit cul.»

Ils se mirent à rire et la soirée se termina. Bilbon ne dirait jamais à personne que c'était Thorin qui lui faisait l'amour comme un fou.

Ce qui faisait le plus peur à Bilbon c'est qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup ça. C'était tellement agréable qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il jouait le gigolo. Dans un sens c'était pour l'argent, mais ça comblait le manque de relations physiques qu'avait Bilbon depuis la mort de son petit-ami.

Il rentra chez lui en pensant à ça. Bilbon n'était pas amoureux de Thorin grand dieu non, mais à sa plus grand honte il l'était presque de son pénis tant le grand brun savait bien s'en servir. Cette pensée fit rougir le petit blond, il était pire qu'une nymphomane quand il pensait comme ça.

Pour combler le tout il passa sa nuit à imaginer Thorin le prendre brutalement dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.


	6. Chapter 6

Les rêves érotiques avec Thorin comme personnage principal se répétaient de plus en plus. Surtout que ce dernier demandait à avoir Bilbon presque chaque soir. Saphyre et Wolis posaient de plus en plus de questions, et Bilbon s'efforçait toujours de dévier ces dernières, mais ça devenait compliqué.

D'autant plus que Bilbon commençait à s'attacher à son maître chanteur. Thorin avait beau se montrer froid, distant et violent, Bilbon se rendait compte que chaque soir il avait presque hâte de se retrouver dans une des alcôves.

Car malgré la nature plus qu'inavouable de leur relation, c'était tout de même une relation. Et ça, ça avait beaucoup manqué à Bilbon. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus Thorin semblait s'adoucir. Il n'y avait toujours pas de tendresse ou de douceur, mais il était un peu moins rude et violent, mais d'une façon infime et presque imperceptible.

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que le petit «jeu» avait commençait. Et pour le plus grand désespoir de Bilbon, sa grand-tante ne guérissait pas. Dans un sens ça l'attristait car ça voulait dire qu'elle allait très mal, dans un autre ça l'arrangeait car pendant ce temps il avait une relation mais dans un dernier, enfin, ça l'ennuyait car ça l'obligeait à vendre son corps.

Ce soir comme presque tout les soirs Bilbon alla dans une alcôve. Thorin l'attendait, nu, assit sur la banquette. Bilbon s'approcha de lui en se déshabillant. Thorin le plaqua contre le mur une fois que le petit blond fut déshabillé et lui fit sauvagement l'amour.

Comme toujours à peine eut-il jouit que Thorin se rhabilla et partit. C'est en le voyant partir que Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quand, pourquoi ni encore comment mais il était bel et bien tombé amoureux du tueur.

Bilbon se rhabilla en se sentant très mal. Il sortit de l'alcôve et retourna servir. Saphyre arriva:

«-Bah alors mon chou qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas.

-Bah si t'as une tête toute triste.

-Et bien… je suis amoureux.

-C'est super!

-Pas vraiment non.»

Bilbon soupira et partit servir les clients. Ce constat était des plus dépriment. Il travaillait dans un bar de truands, il faisait des strip-teases, il avait échangeait son sang avec le parrain, il jouait le gigolo et était amoureux d'un meurtrier. Le serveur se dit que sa vie n'avait jamais était pire.

* * *

Thorin partit de l'alcôve et sentit que quelque chose avait changé en Bilbon. Il avait toujours était très soumis quand ils faisaient l'amour, mais depuis quelques semaines c'était encore pire. Et bien que Thorin ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion Bilbon voulait être tendre. Le tueur ne comprenait pas ce besoin de tendresse.

Baiser était quelque chose de violent, de sauvage, d'instinctif et d'animal, la douceur n'y avait pas sa place. Toutefois il réfléchit aux raisons qui poussaient le petit serveur à se montrer si doux à chaque fois.

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût en repensant au baiser dans son cou. Seules les chochottes faisaient ce genre de choses, ceux qui lisaient trop de romans d'amour ou ne regardaient que des films romantiques. Thorin Écu-de-Chêne n'était pas de ces gens. Il était un tueur froid, manipulateur et sans sentiments.

Une explication au comportement de Bilbon lui arriva enfin. Cette «douceur» qu'affichait ce dernier était en fait de la reconnaissance. Car même si pour ça il était obligé de se laisser prendre comme un objet, en échange Thorin payait pour que sa grand-tante guérisse.

Le tueur eut un sourire, oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui après le travail et prit un long bain brûlant. Le fait de s'ébouillanter l'aidait à réfléchir. Il essaya de comprendre son étrange attachement à Thorin. Il commença par essayer de comprendre à quel moment il était tombé amoureux, ce serait déjà un bon début.

Le petit blond fit défiler tout leurs moments dans sa tête. Il trouva enfin, ça remontait à environ un mois. Thorin l'avait fait mander dans une alcôve, jusque là rien de plus normal. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il avait demandé comment allait la grand-tante de Biblon. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et était redevenu froid aussitôt, mais le petit blond avait alors pu voir que derrière le masque de glace se tenait réellement un cœur capable de s'inquiéter pour autrui.

Ensuite vint la question du pourquoi. Eh bien parce que Thorin avait ce côté mystérieux, ce côté gentil caché, et puis le fait qu'il était un amant incroyable. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu un homme plus beau que Thorin. Même son défunt petit-ami n'était pas si beau. Thorin était réellement digne des dieux grecs.

Bon, finalement comment? Bilbon se dit que c'était sans aucun doute l'amalgame de toutes les raisons déjà citées qui avait fait qu'il l'aimait. Même si c'était dans le but de se le farcir, Thorin l'aidait financièrement, ce qui malgré tout, était un geste noble.

Monsieur Sacquet sortit de l'eau qui était devenue froide et partit dans son salon. Il se fit un thé bien chaud et le but lentement en se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Car même si pour sa part le serveur était dingue de Thorin, il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Bilbon se demanda alors si il fallait révéler ses sentiments.

Cette question le garda éveillé toute la nuit.

Le lendemain comme chaque fois les deux hommes firent l'amour. Au moment de jouir Bilbon ne maîtrisa pas et les mots sortirent tout seul alors qu'il était emporté pas l'orgasme:

«-Je t'aime!»

Thorin le regarda surpris et termina quand même mais il avait changé. Il se rhabilla:

«-T'as dit quoi? Tu m'aimes?!

-Oui, je… suis désolé, rougit Bilbon.»

Thorin soupira et partit. Toutefois il rattrapa Bilbon dans la partie sombre du couloir. Il le plaqua au mur:

«-Tu m'aimes?

-Oui.

-Alors je ne veux plus que tu danses sur scène!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que t'es à moi maintenant!»

Thorin lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Bilbon ouvrit de grand yeux surpris rivalisant sans mal avec ceux des hiboux. Il balbutia:

«-Co… comment ça?

-Et bien si t'es amoureux de moi étant donné qu'en plus je te baise t'es doublement à moi! Et tu ne danses plus sur scène!

-J'ai besoin de cet argent!

-Alors je préfère encore que tu fasses le ménage de la boite à la fermeture plutôt que d'autres mecs ou femmes puissent voir ton corps!

-T'es jaloux?! Mais… tu ne t'intéresses à moi que pour mon cul!

-C'est pas une raison! Tu ne danses plus point final!»

Il l'embrassa avec possessivité et partit. Bilbon resta comme deux ronds de flanc, son cerveau n'avait pas intégré toutes les données. Il retourna au bar comme un zombie. Wolis demanda:

«-Ça va Bilbon?

-Je hum… oui oui.»

Il se força à sourire et partit servir les clients. Certains étaient très enjôleurs mais Bilbon se contentait de leur sourire poliment. Le DJ demanda au micro:

«-Bilbon ma poule tu nous fais un de tes shows super hot?»

Le petit blond déglutit. Il ne voyait pas Thorin, ne savait pas où il se cachait mais il sentait son regard sur lui. Il secoua la tête et ajouta la main:

«-Non non!

-Aller ma poule on en meurt tous d'envie!

-C'est gentil mais non!»

Les clients commencèrent à taper dans leurs mains en l'appelant. Bilbon soupira:

«-Je danse mais je ne me déshabille pas!»

Il monta sur scène et essaya d'oublier le regard perçant sur lui. Il dansa. Ce fut plus fort que lui, quand on était sur le podium on se déshabillait c'était la loi. Il commença par son gilet sans manche. Aussitôt des sifflements d'appréciation s'élevèrent.

* * *

Thorin était en train de bouillir dans son coin. Il avait pourtant été clair et précis: il ne voulait plus que Bilbon monte sur scène. Et qu'est-ce que faisait le petit blond aussitôt? Il montait sur scène et se déshabillait! Thorin allait lui donner une bonne leçon. De plus il n'aimait pas vraiment que les clients aient les mains baladeuses quand il les servait.

Plus Bilbon se déshabillait, plus les clients appréciaient et plus Thorin crevait de jalousie. Il fulminait dans l'ombre en faisant les cents pas tel un lion en cage. Cela en était trop Bilbon était presque nu maintenant. Il s'élança vers le podium en retirant sa veste. Il attrapa Bilbon en le couvrant et l'emmena à l'écart.

* * *

Alors que Bilbon était en boxer et dansait, les grandes mains de Thorin sortirent de nul part et l'agrippèrent en lui passant sa veste autour de lui. Comme Thorin était plus grand ça couvrait Bilbon des épaules jusqu'aux genoux.

Le petit blond était poussé et ne pouvait pas décider de partir, il était pris au piège dans les mains de fer de Thorin. Maintenant il avait vraiment peur. Et quand Biblon se tourna pour voir le visage de Thorin la vision fut loin de le rassurer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle vide loin des regards indiscrets et des oreilles trop curieuses. Thorin était réellement hors de lui, il suffisait de le voir pour le comprendre. Bilbon était vraiment inquiet, car pour l'instant Thorin n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais il sentait que quand ça arriverait ça ferait mal.

* * *

Thorin secoua Bilbon comme un pommier et le gifla:

«-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès?!»

Le petit blond était sonné il ne répondit pas. Le tueur continua:

«-C'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre: TU NE DANSES PLUS SUR SCENE!

-J'ai pas eu le choix!

-Si! Tu n'étais pas forcé de te déshabiller!

-Mais pourquoi t'es jaloux comme ça?!

-Parce que t'es à moi!

-Non! C'est pas parce que tu payes pour avoir mon cul que tu as le moindre droit sur moi!

-Mais si t'es à moi! Tu es amoureux de moi je te rappelle! Donc en plus d'avoir ton cul j'ai ton cœur!

-T'es qu'un salaud!»

Bilbon le gifla. Thorin l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, déversant toute sa jalousie et sa possessivité:

«-J'ai toujours aimé qu'on me résiste et qu'on fasse preuve de caractère!»

Il posa une main sur ses fesses:

«-Tu sais que ça m'excite beaucoup qu'on me rende jaloux?»

Il commença à le déshabiller avant de se déshabiller lui aussi. Cette fois il ne le pénétra pas directement. Il l'embrassa, descendit et marqua son cou avec des baisers plus brûlant qu'un fer rouge. Thorin ne laissa pas le temps à Bilbon de comprendre et taquina ses jolis tétons roses avec sa langue avant de les mordiller un peu.

Bilbon gémit en fermant les yeux. C'était la première fois que Thorin explorait son corps comme ça. En plus là il avait une petite barbe de trois jours, ça piquait un peu et c'était très excitant. Thorin fit descendre ses baisers le long du ventre de Bilbon.

Le petit blond se cambra alors que les lèvres de son amant se rapprochaient dangereusement de son intimité. Trop tard, Thorin le prit en bouche. Bilbon gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

Thorin fit un peu aller et venir sa tête puis arrêta. Il fit le chemin inverse avec ses lèvres, s'attardant dans son cou laiteux puis prit ses lèvres dans un baiser très… étrange. C'était le seul mot pour le définir, car il était à la fois sauvage, possessif, doux, romantique et tendre.

Thorin caressa les fesses de Bilbon et murmura contre son cou occupé à le parsemer de baisers:

«-Je peux te prendre?

-Oh oui pour l'amour du ciel!»

Thorin sourit et le pénétra doucement. Ce changement soudain choqua presque Bilbon. S'il avait su qu'avouer son amour allait provoquer un tel changement dans le comportement du brun il l'aurait fait plus tôt.

Thorin commença un mouvement de hanches. Bilbon s'agrippa aux épaules musclés de son grand brun, il allait doucement et mon dieu c'était si bon que le serveur en aurait presque jouit tout de suite. Thorin l'embrassa en lui caressant la gorge d'une main et le flanc de l'autre.

Bilbon poussa un petit grognement de plaisir et mêla sa langue à celle de Thorin. Il s'attendit à se faire repousser pour avoir osé prendre une initiative mais fut agréablement surpris. À la place Thorin grogna de plaisir en approfondissant d'avantage leur baiser.

Un long moment plus tard Thorin se décida enfin et accéléra le mouvement. Bilbon gémit et griffa légèrement le dos de son amant. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir:

«-J'adore quand t'es un peu méchant.»

Il tapa dans sa prostate. Thorin lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille:

«-Tu vas bientôt venir?

-Haaann… oui pourquoi?

-Je veux venir en même temps que toi!»

Il accéléra encore. Le souffle de Bilbon s'accéléra, il rejeta la tête en arrière:

«-Haaan Thorin ouuiiii je vais… haaaan.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes!

-Je t'aime!»

Les deux amants jouirent à peine cette révélation terminée. Thorin resta en lui encore un peu, l'embrassant tendrement pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ils se rhabillèrent lentement en s'embrassant toutes les deux secondes comme des ados qui découvraient le sexe.

Bilbon demanda intrigué:

«-Pourquoi t'es comme ça?

-Comment ça?

-Si tendre et jaloux tout à coup?

-Et bien… si tu es amoureux de moi les règles ont changées. Je ne peux plus te baiser comme avant, comme quand il n'y avait qu'un accord monétaire.

-Tu veux dire que… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?

-Peut-être une légère affection, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'être amoureux de moi et que je continue à être comme avant. Tu me vends ton corps pour que je paye l'hôpital, je peux donc t'accorder un minimum de respect et d'attention.

-C'est… très gentil.»

Ils étaient à nouveau habillés. Thorin le regarda:

«-Et puis t'es un gars bien, tu mérites d'être bien traité quand tu offres ton cœur, même si c'est à un être froid comme moi.

-Et bien ce que tu fais montre que tu ne l'es pas tant que ça.»

Thorin eut un de ses magnifiques sourire et l'embrassa. Bilbon repoussa une mèche brune qui était tombée sur le front de Thorin:

«-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Et bien pour commencer on repart tout les deux au travail, ensuite on verra...»

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

* * *

Bilbon repartit travailler sur un nuage. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards curieux de Saphyre et Wolis. Il n'entendit pas leurs questions. Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage et il était dans sa bulle. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, il réentendait la voix de Thorin.

Bilbon était plus heureux que jamais. Il aimait Thorin et pour la première fois ce dernier lui avait fait l'amour au lieu de juste le baiser vite fait entre deux meurtres. Il l'avait embrassé, avait caressé son corps.

Le petit blond était encore plus amoureux maintenant. Il rentra chez lui toujours dans ce même état de joie. Il rentra et trouva Thorin assis sur son canapé. Il le regarda surpris:

«-Thorin qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment tu es entré?

-La gardienne m'a ouvert parce que j'ai dit que j'étais ton petit-ami. Bah rien de spécial je venais voir comment tu vas.

-Je vais bien merci, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci. C'est très gentil mais je dois y aller. Iglianni va à une importante réunion ce soir et je dois y aller pour si ça tourne mal.

-Je vois… sois prudent.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas.»

Thorin lui sourit et partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.


	7. Chapter 7

La révélation de Bilbon remontait déjà à un mois. Depuis sa grand-tante allait mieux ce qui était un soulagement. Toutefois Bilbon eut très peur. Elle allait mieux depuis une semaine, et ça faisait autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Thorin.

Le petit blond se demandait si comme il n'y avait plus besoin besoin de payer l'hôpital sa relation prenait fin par la même occasion. Cette idée lui serrait la gorge et lui mettait un poids dans l'estomac.

Car ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce que ça donnerait quand tout serait arrangé. Et puis Bilbon se sentait stupide car il avait avoué son amour, mais était resté sans réponse. Maintenant il se disait qu'il avait dû faire peur à Thorin en lui avouant son amour comme ça et qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Bilbon se disait que maintenant Thorin devait le fuir comme la peste. Car qui pouvait être assez stupide pour n'être qu'un plan cul et tomber amoureux? Qui pouvait l'être encore plus en avouant son amour sans sommation au moment de jouir?

Toutes ces réflexions firent soupirer Bilbon et il se remit à servir. Malheureusement maintenant tout le monde avait compris que la personne mystérieuse depuis si longtemps était Thorin. Saphyre avait eut un large sourire et lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un petit cachottier mais qu'il avait très bien choisi.

* * *

Thorin avait besoin de prendre du recul. Tout s'était bousculé dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Quand Bilbon, plus adorable que jamais lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de lui, le tueur avait eut l'impression de se faire frapper.

Et ensuite quand ils avaient fait l'amour ça avait juste été magique. Thorin devait lutter contre ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus comment il devait agir. Est-ce que l'homme froid devait devenir doux et tendre envers Bilbon?

Une chose était sûre, leur relation était passée au niveau supérieur. À présent Bilbon n'était plus son mignon, il était devenu son petit-ami. Ce petit bonhomme avait réussit à faire dégeler un peu le cœur froid de Thorin.

Le grand brun se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il sentait que cette révélation l'avait changé lui aussi. Thorin comprit qu'avec le temps il n'y avait pas que Bilbon qui s'était adouci. Lui aussi avait finit par flancher peu à peu. Au final il avait ressentit une certaine affection pour le petit serveur.

Thorin soupira, en fait ce n'était pas juste de l'affection. Ce petit bonhomme fragile et plus adorable que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde lui avait volé son cœur. Il avait totalement fait fondre la muraille de glace qui le protégeait.

Thorin était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette pensée lui fit peur, très peur. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il le lui dire? Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant? Tant de questions qu'il n'avait jamais eut à se poser en vingt-neuf ans. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tomber amoureux dans le passé, car il était devenu tueur pour Iglianni à quinze ans, mais avait été formé à le devenir à partir de ses treize ans.

Car l'ancien tueur d'Iglianni n'avait été autre que Train, le père de Thorin. Ce dernier avait en quelque sorte passé la main à son fils en qui il avait toute confiance. Alors quand on commence à apprendre le métier de tueur à treize ans, on a pas eu le temps de tomber amoureux. Et puis en aillant un père tueur à gage, on ne sait pas ce que c'est que la tendresse et l'affection.

Thorin paniquait, trop de nouvelles sensations d'un coup. Et des sentiments, seigneur, il n'en avait pas eu depuis si longtemps! Toutefois il en était sûr à présent: il était amoureux de Bilbon.

En y réfléchissant bien, il était tombé sous le charme dès le début. La crise de larmes lui avait donné envie de le protéger, mais il ne l'avait pas compris. À la place il l'avait vu comme la victime idéale et comme un être faible.

Le cynisme l'avait protégé contre cet accès soudain de tendresse et de compassion. Ensuite, il avait aimé le voir se déshabiller sur scène. Que le petit serveur oublie sa timidité pour se dévoiler ainsi lui avait infligé du respect à son égard. Et une fois qu'on avait acquis le respect de quelqu'un comme Thorin, c'était déjà dans la poche.

Il avait aussi beaucoup aimé regarder ce petit bout d'homme vadrouiller à droite à gauche entre les tables pour servir les gens. Son petit sourire adorable toujours aimable pour les clients peu importe comment ces derniers étaient. Voir les bouclettes blondes voleter autour de son crâne au rythme de ses mouvements le rendaient tellement mignon. Son petit rire enfantin quand on lui faisait une offre un peu osée et puis son petit nez en trompette. Thorin l'avait souvent observé. Dans un sens il trouvait que Bilbon, avec son petit côté aimable et routinier avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Mais bien entendu ce qui avait sonné le glas de toute résistance avait été cette révélation plus que saugrenue. Finalement Thorin se dit que Bilbon avait eut raison de le lui dire ainsi. Ça avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide à l'assassin, un coup de marteau sur la tête, n'importe quoi mais ça l'avait fait réagir. Ça l'avait fait comprendre.

Thorin eut un petit sourire, il était amoureux pour la première fois et c'était divin. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien. C'était décidé, il fallait que Thorin avoue ses sentiments à Bilbon. De plus ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, et connaissant le petit blond il devait se retourner le cerveau pour comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Le lendemain soir Bilbon était en train de préparer un cocktail derrière le bar quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Un baiser atterrit sur son front et une voix grave, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille murmura:

«-Moi aussi je t'aime Bilbon.»

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. Thorin continuait d'embrasser tendrement sa nuque tout en pressant un peu plus sa taille pour lui montrer qu'il était à lui. Bilbon caressa les cheveux noirs sans même se retourner:

«-T'en as mis du temps dit donc.

-Je suis désolé, il fallait que je comprenne que j'étais amoureux. Quand c'est la première fois ça prend toujours un peu de temps.»

Bilbon se retourna et le regarda surpris:

«-La première fois comme dans jamais avant?

-Parfaitement, mais je parlerai de moi plus tard, file au travail.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement et lui offrit un de ses sourires à se damner avant de partir voir Iglianni. Bilbon hésita. Il avait quatre options qui s'offraient à lui:

1) Avoir un orgasme instantané.

2) Sauter de joie.

3) Fondre sur place.

4) Reprendre le travail comme si de rien n'était mais avec un sourire débile sur le visage.

Bilbon choisit la dernière option. Il réservait la deux pour la pause toilette tout à l'heure et les autres pour l'intimité avec Thorin plus tard.

Saphyre regarda Bilbon avec un large sourire:

«-Bah dis donc mon chou ça te réussit vraiment d'être amoureux! Tu es superbe!

-Ah bon tu trouves?

-Mais oui! Et puis je crois que tu as réussi à dompter notre impitoyable tueur d'après ce que j'ai pu voir derrière le bar tout à l'heure.

-Et bien hum… en fait… il se trouve…, bégaya Bilbon en rougissant.

-Oui ou non, le pressa la danseuse.

-Oui, tout à l'heure Thorin est venu pour m'avouer qu'il était amoureux de moi.»

Saphyre poussa un cri aigu en serrant Bilbon dans ses bras et en sautant sur place. Bilbon eut un de ses petits rires que Thorin aimait tant et s'écarta:

«-Je dois travailler ma belle, mais merci pour ton enthousiasme.

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit à une danse ce soir Bilbon, demanda le DJ.

-Non!

-Aller te fait pas prier.

-J'ai dit non, je ne danserai plus jamais!»

Bilbon retourna servir.

* * *

Thorin sourit en entendant Bilbon refuser de danser de façon si catégorique. Décidément, Bilbon le surprendrait toujours. Et puis juste avant de refuser il avait eut son petit rire. Thorin le trouvait si craquant quand il souriait ou qu'il rigolait, car dans ses cas là toute sa petite frimousse s'éclairait.

Toutefois il dû retourner voir Iglianni. Ce dernier avait une mission pour lui. Cette fois il devait liquider un rival, chef d'un gang concurrent.

Thorin prit donc sont matériel et partit au travail. Iglianni avait été très précis:

«-Fais souffrir ce chien je veux qu'il meurt lentement.»

Thorin avait hésité entre plusieurs options. Finalement il se tourna vers les méthodes classiques. Il commença par l'attacher à une chaise. Puis il se mit à le frapper à plusieurs reprises à main nue ou avec un poing américain. Ensuite il lui donna deux ou trois coups de couteau.

Après il attrapa sa batte de base ball et lui brisa les genoux. Finalement il lui éclata le crâne à coups de marteau. Il avait bien laissé le temps entre chaque nouvelle torture pour que la victime souffre bien. Une fois que la cible fut morte Thorin le chargea dans son coffre.

Il lui mit des poids tout autour de lui et le balança à la mer. Enfin, il l'emmenait au port et là, un des hommes de confiances d'Iglianni l'emmené sur son navire et le jetait au large. Thorin accomplit donc sa besogne et remonta en voiture.

Il revint au club, au passage il jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbon qui discutait avec Wolis à propos des nouveaux cocktails qu'ils voulaient créer.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de parler cocktail quand il sentit le regard de Thorin glisser sur lui. Il frissonna et sourit tout en continuant de discuter. Le petit blond était aux anges. Il avait un petit-ami et seigneur quel petit-ami!

Ils finirent de mettre au point les cocktails et Bilbon alla passer la commande pour les alcools. Il aimait son boulot, et finalement il se fichait d'être dans un repaire de malfrats dans la partie sombre de la ville.

Il avait à nouveau déménagé depuis trois semaines, il avait retrouvé son ancien appartement. Par chance la crise laissaient pleins d'appartements en stand-by, et celui de Bilbon était entré dans cette catégorie.

C'était donc avec une immense joie qu'il était retourné chez lui. Il avait tout réaménagé comme avant et franchement, ça faisait du bien.

Bilbon rentra après le travail et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il était éreinté. Il sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte. Le petit blond alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant son visiteur nocturne. C'était Thorin.

* * *

Thorin avait terminé sa journée et mourait d'envie de retrouver Bilbon. C'est pourquoi après avoir quitté Iglianni il se rendit à l'appartement du petit blond. Il toqua à la porte avec un petit sourire, il était très heureux de retrouver Bilbon.

Quand la porte fut enfin ouverte il embrassa Bilbon:

«-Bonsoir.

-Oh salut, entre.»

Thorin entra et prit Bilbon par la taille avant de l'embrasser encore. Puis sans un mot de plus ils allèrent coucher. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, ils se couchèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre. Thorin passa ses bras musclés autour de Bilbon qui se lovait contre son torse.

Le tueur s'amusa à caresser les bouclettes blondes. Il comprit rapidement que Bilbon dormait à sa respiration calme et régulière. Le petit blond avait écrasé sa joue contre son épaule et posé sa main sur le torse musclé de Thorin.

Le grand brun posa sa joue contre les cheveux de son petit bonhomme et finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla en premier et prépara le petit-déjeuner même si il était quatorze heures, parce qu'ils s'étaient couchés à presque six heure du matin. Il était tout joyeux car Thorin était venu pour dormir avec lui.

Le petit blond s'était sentit tellement bien contre le long corps à ses côtés, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, puisque Thorin était un assassin, Bilbon s'était sentit en sécurité. Il sourit à cette idée, comme quoi l'amour rendait aveugle.

Bilbon prépara du thé, malheureusement il n'avait pas de café car il n'en buvait pas. Il fit ensuite des œufs, du bacon, des pancakes, des muffins, des saucisses et des haricots. Il était en train de retourner les tranches de bacon quand la voix de Thorin lança derrière lui:

«-Bonjour mon ange.»

Sa voix déjà grave d'habitude l'était encore plus car il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Bilbon se retourna et embrassa son petit-ami:

«-Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi?

-Merveilleusement bien oui. Ton matelas est très confortable et j'avais un très agréable doudou qui se serrait contre moi.»

Bilbon eut un petit sourire et se remit à cuisiner:

«-Je suis désolé je n'ai que du thé, ou je peux éventuellement te faire un chocolat chaud mais je ne bois jamais de café. Du coup bah… j'en ai pas.

-Aucun problème, un chocolat chaud conviendra merci.»

Bilbon se mit à broyer un carré de chocolat noir pour le réduire en copeaux. Ensuite il mit du miel au fond d'une tasse, mit son chocolat, du lait et vas-y que je te pousse la tasse était dans le micro-onde. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa tenue mais elle était amusante.

Il portait son caleçon, sa chaussette gauche et un t-shirt trop grand. Les grandes mains de Thorin se posèrent sur sa taille:

«-Tu es très sexy comme ça… j'ai des idées coquines qui me traverse l'esprit.»

Bilbon rougit légèrement et se tourna:

«-Vraiment?

-Oh que oui!»

Thorin lui offrit alors un baiser qui le fit fondre. Toutefois ils furent interrompus par le micro-onde qui sonnait et la bouilloire qui allait exploser tant elle sifflait. Le petit blond sourit et retira la bouilloire du feu avant de lui donner sa tasse.

Ils prirent ensuite le petit-déjeuner aussi simplement que ça. Thorin avait posé sa grande main fine sur celle de Bilbon. Les deux hommes étaient dans un petit nid très coquet et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Pas même le crissement de pneus dehors, le bruit de collision, les insultes des deux conducteurs et finalement les sirènes de la police qui arrivait.

Après manger Bilbon alla prendre une douche pendant que Thorin débarrassait. Bilbon lui avait proposé de venir prendre une petite douche coquine avec lui mais Thorin avait décliné cette offre qui pourtant l'attirait beaucoup.

Il n'avait pas prit de change et ne voulait pas se doucher pour ensuite remettre des vêtements sales. Car même si Bilbon lui avait très gentiment proposé de lui prêter des affaires, ils avaient tout les deux rigolé parce qu'ils savaient qu'elles seraient beaucoup trop petites pour Thorin.

D'ailleurs ce dernier décida de faire une blague à son petit chéri. Il enfila un de ses pantalon et un de ses t-shirts. Bilbon arriva et éclata de rire en voyant Thorin comme ça. Le pantalon lui faisait un bermuda et le t-shirt lui faisait une brassière.

Bilbon sortit son portable et le prit en photo:

«-Tu es magnifique mon amour, tu devrais partir travailler comme ça.»

Thorin se mit à rire et se déshabilla complètement:

«-Ou je pourrais y aller comme ça...»

Bilbon le regarda:

«-Hum non. Je tiens pas à ce que tout le monde te tourne autour.

-Oh t'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux!»

Thorin l'embrassa et remit ses propres vêtements. Ensuite il embrassa Bilbon:

«-On se voit ce soir, je vais quand même passer chez moi me doucher et me changer.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.»

Thorin l'embrassa et partit.

Le soir Bilbon partit au travail en sifflotant. Il voulait revoir Thorin, il était tellement bien chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il se mit à expérimenter les nouveaux cocktails avec Wolis. Ils les goûtaient aussi avec l'aide de Saphyre.

Thorin arriva et l'embrassa et demanda:

«-Tu fais quoi mon cœur?

-On fait les nouveaux cocktails. Et toi mon chéri?

-Bah je venais voir ce que tu fais.»

Il l'embrassa et goûta le cocktail:

«-Délicieux chéri, t'es très doué.

-Merci.

-Bon j'y retourne. À plus tard mon bébé.»

Thorin l'embrassa longuement et repartit dans l'arrière-salle. Saphyre regarda Bilbon et sourit:

«-Putain il donne des vapeurs ton mec!

-Oui bah c'est le mien donc méfie toi!»

Ils se mirent à rire et terminèrent leurs essais. La jeune femme demanda:

«-Et ça va durer tu crois?

-De quoi mes cocktails?

-Non, avec Thorin.

-Ah… bah j'espère oui.

-En tout cas vous allez très bien ensemble.»

Bilbon sourit et retourna servir. Ensuite il se changea et attendit Thorin. Ce dernier arriva et l'embrassa:

«-On y va?

-D'accord.»

Ils partirent chez Thorin. C'était un appartement immense. Le grand brun le fit visiter l'appartement à son petit-ami et ils allèrent dans la chambre. Ils firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils prirent un bon petit-déjeuner puis prirent une douche coquine. Thorin prêta des affaires à Bilbon. Le petit blond sourit, il avait l'air d'un épouvantail.

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement ensemble et partirent promener. Thorin tenait la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et il le serrait contre lui chaque fois qu'un autre homme le regardait. Bilbon l'embrassa:

«-J'aime beaucoup que tu sois jaloux mon amour. Mais je ne vais pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait plutôt à moi d'avoir peur que ça arrive!

-Non t'as aucune crainte à avoir.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant contre lui. Bilbon l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.»

Ils partirent au travail. Thorin embrassa Bilbon en le laissant aller vers le bar. Les deux hommes travaillèrent et Bilbon récupéra des affaires avant d'aller dormir chez Thorin. Ils dînèrent en amoureux, firent l'amour et s'endormirent.

Les semaines passèrent et ils vivaient toujours le parfait amour. Leur relation n'était plus un secret personne. Et Iglianni en bon mafieux qui se respecte leur avait donné sa bénédiction. Thorin avait sourit et embrassé Bilbon.

Le petit blond était bien, même avec son ex il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Thorin était magnifique et le couvait beaucoup. Il était possessif et ça plaisait beaucoup à Bilbon, ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'un homme aussi beau et important que Thorin puisse être amoureux de lui.

Après le travail, ils dormirent chez Bilbon. Ils alternaient, mais ils étaient bien tout les deux que ce soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

_Avis à tout ceux qui s'accrochent à la vraisemblance et à la crédibilité comme des moules à leur rocher. Ce chapitre ne sera pas vraisemblable, crédible et normal, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin._

_Ceci était un message de prévention de la part de Mana2702._

_P.S: Une fic n'est jamais vraisemblable ou crédible, car déjà elle invente des faits qui ne sont pas dans les œuvres dont elle s'inspire…_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours Bilbon se sentait nauséeux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Il vivait une très belle histoire d'amour avec Thorin depuis un moment déjà, mais depuis peu de temps il était nauséeux.

Le petit blond était fatigué, il avait envie de vomir à la moindre odeur, il avait tout le temps envie de faire pipi et il avait souvent des maux de tête. Bilbon ne savait pas ce qu'il avait et Thorin commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Sa relation avec le grand brun était parfaite. Ils ne se disputaient jamais et ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Que ce soit en faisant l'amour ou non. Ils avaient apporté des affaires chez l'autre et c'était devenu stable entre eux. Bilbon était très heureux que ça se passe si bien et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir ce bonheur.

Saphyre s'approcha de son ami serveur et demanda:

«-Ça va mon chou? T'as pas l'air en forme depuis quelques temps.

-Je sais pas, j'ai dû choper une saloperie qui traîne. Mais ça va merci.»

Il lui sourit et se remit au travail. Bilbon ne savait pas ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était jamais malade, donc ça devait être autre chose. Il dû courir trois fois aux toilettes pour vomir et quatre pour faire pipi rien que dans la soirée. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

Le soir Thorin ne lui laissa pas le choix et le traîna de force chez le médecin. Pour le tueur ça faisait bien trop longtemps que son petit blondinet d'amour était malade. Le médecin ausculta Bilbon longuement, lui fit divers tests et demanda:

«-Vous êtes ensembles?

-Oui pourquoi un problème, demanda Thorin de façon assez agressive.

-Euh…

-Calme-toi Thorin, lança Bilbon en posant sa main sur la sienne. Désolé docteur, continuez.

-Et bien il semblerait que hum… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire.

-Accouchez putain!

-Thorin calme-toi!

-Et bien justement ça a lien avec l'accouchement.»

Le couple échangea un regard surpris. Bilbon ne comprenait pas mais Thorin au contraire avait peur de trop bien comprendre. Le médecin continua:

«-Monsieur Sacquet vous avez eu divers maux de tête, nausées, d'envie d'uriner et de la fatigue, n'est-ce pas?

-Si c'est le cas.

-D'accord, et bien c'est tout à fait normal dans votre état.

-Dans mon état?

-Et bien… vous êtes enceint.»

Bilbon se passa une main sur le visage pas sûr d'avoir compris, Thorin lui se passa une main dans les cheveux plus nerveux que jamais et demanda:

«-Vous ne pouvez pas vous être trompé?

-Non monsieur.

-Fait chier! Merci docteur.»

Il le paya et partit d'un pas rapide. Bilbon trottina derrière lui pour le rattraper:

«-Tu peux m'expliquer?

-T'es en cloque c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre putain!»

Thorin monta dans sa voiture et partit, laissant Bilbon sur le trottoir. Le serveur regarda la voiture s'éloigner sans y croire. Alors Thorin partait comme ça, sans explication et en le laissant ici comme un con. Il héla un taxi et rentra chez lui.

Bilbon rassembla les affaires de Thorin et se coucha. Le lendemain il apporta le carton contenant les effets de l'assassin et les donna à Iglianni. Saphyre arriva avec un carton et soupira:

«-Thorin m'a donnée ça pour toi mon chou. Je suis désolée.

-Ca va.»

Bilbon prit le carton en ravalant ses larmes. Une énorme boule lui obstruait la gorge mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La danseuse le regarda:

«-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Non putain occupe-toi de ton cul pour une fois bordel! T'es pas ma psy, t'es pas ma mère t'es qu'une putain de strip-teaseuse! Lâche moi la grappe putain!»

Bilbon avait hurlé et était parti mettre son carton dans sa voiture. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste et que ce n'était pas de la faute de cette pauvre Saphyre. Mais sa sollicitude lui avait fait mal. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être triste sans que tout le monde sache son histoire. Pour une fois il aurait aimé avoir des secrets.

Il claqua son coffre et se mit à pleurer, se laissant tomber contre sa voiture. Saphyre arriva et le prit dans ses bras:

«-C'est bien, il faut que tu évacues.

-Pourquoi tu viens alors que je viens de t'insulter?

-Parce que je sais parfaitement ce que c'est d'être en colère contre tout le monde quand on vient de se faire quitter. Je sais que je n'étais pas visée spécialement. Il faut évacuer sa tristesse quand on en a trop, et on l'évacue comme on peut.»

Bilbon était blottit contre elle et pleurait tout son saoul. Elle demanda:

«-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je suis enceint et ça l'a fait fuir.

-Oh… et bien hum… félicitations même si ça n'est pas la grande joie.

-Merci. Tu peux m'expliquer comment je vais faire pour élever un enfant sans lui? En plus avec ma malchance habituelle le bébé lui ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau!

-Je t'aiderai mon chou.

-T'es un ange!»

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils repartirent au travail. Bilbon soupira, décidément il avait une vie de merde, il ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif. Il fit sa soirée de travail et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla il prit rendez-vous chez une gynécologue, il fallait se préparer maintenant. Il ne savait même pas de combien de temps il était enceint, ce serait déjà un bon début. Par chance il réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Bilbon demanda aussi à Iglianni de lui donner une adresse d'une boîte quelconque qui lui appartenait pour partir. Bilbon ne voulait plus travailler ici et voir Thorin jour après jour. Le parrain soupira et lui annonça qu'il pouvait travailler en tant que serveur dans une de ses pizzerias, il passerait un coup de fil.

Bilbon remercia Iglianni et lui demanda de ne pas dire à Thorin où il allait. Iglianni le lui jura et Bilbon avait confiance. Les mafieux ne parlaient pas même sous la torture. Bilbon partirait du club la semaine suivante.

Le petit blond alla à son rendez-vous chez la gynéco. Saphyre avait insisté pour l'accompagner. La gynéco ne posa pas de question et fit une échographie. Elle sourit:

«-Alors vous êtes enceint d'un mois et demi et… oh c'est merveilleux regardez.»

Bilbon avait les yeux fixés sur le moniteur. Il y avait deux points et deux ronds. Il fronça les sourcils:

«-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Et bien vous attendez deux bébés monsieur. Félicitations.

-Deux?

-Et oui, c'est beau non?

-Ce sera surtout compliqué… bref, merci beaucoup madame.

-Alors je vais vous suivre le long de votre grossesse. Vous verrez, vous aurez deux magnifiques enfants!

-Merci.»

Bilbon essuya le gel sur son ventre et se rhabilla correctement. Il partit ensuite avec Saphyre et ils prirent rendez-vous pour le troisième mois. Saphyre passa son bras sous celui de Bilbon:

«-C'est super mon chou! Deux!

-Super ça dépend… deux petits êtres qui vont me rappeler Thorin!

-Je suis sûre qu'ils auront ton petit nez en trompette!»

Bilbon sourit devant les tentatives de son amie pour lui remonter le moral. Ce qui était marrant c'est que dans la journée il était impossible de deviner la profession de la jeune femme. Elle portait un jean troué, des tennis, un t-shirt trop grand, et un sweat à capuche. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en natte et n'était pas maquillée.

Certains passants lançaient des regards jaloux à Bilbon, croyant qu'il sortait avec Saphyre. Car même comme ça la jeune femme avait une beauté à couper le souffle. Bilbon la raccompagna chez elle et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Thorin soupira. Comment est-ce que Bilbon avait fait pour tomber enceint? Non ça il savait parfaitement bien, mais pourquoi c'était arrivé?! Normalement ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'aux autres!

Il ne pouvait pas avoir une famille, il était tueur à gage! Déjà qu'avoir une relation stable était difficile, alors en plus une famille… Le grand brun ne pouvait pas infliger ça à Bilbon. Il l'aimait, il était dingue de son petit blond, mais c'était trop dangereux.

Le simple fait de sortir avec lui le mettait en danger, mais en plus avoir des enfants avec lui équivaudrait presque à le mettre à mort. Car avec un enfant pour un tueur à gage ça ajoutait une arme contre eux. Ça donnait un moyen aux ennemis de l'atteindre.

Thorin soupira encore et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Iglianni le regarda:

«-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je vais très bien au contraire.

-Ok, alors ressaisis-toi et remet-toi au travail!»

Thorin bougonna et repartit au travail. En passant il se concentra très fort pour ne pas regarder Bilbon qui était derrière le bar. Il ne devait plus le regarder, il devait passer à autre chose. C'était primordial et mieux pour tout les deux.

Le tueur alla accomplir sa mission et s'accorda une pause avant de retourner au club. Une femme avec une poussette passa à côté de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage, bien sûr qu'il aimait Bilbon et qu'il voulait un enfant avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible, avec son métier c'était trop dangereux.

Thorin se connaissait, il ne pourrait pas gérer le fait d'être assassin et de protéger sa famille. Car un bébé était un être si fragile, qui demandait tant de temps et d'affection. Et puis quand il grandirait et qu'il lui demanderait son métier Thorin dirait quoi, mon chéri je tue des gens pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent? Non c'était impossible.

C'était une impasse, il était impossible de continuer sa relation avec Bilbon. Ça lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. En plus il avait fait en sorte de partir de façon la plus cruelle possible pour que Bilbon le déteste et passe à autre chose.

* * *

Bilbon partit du club _L'Oiseau de l'Aube_ et commença à travailler dans le restaurant _Petit Napoli_. Les employés étaient sympas et ce n'étais pas un repère de truands donc c'était parfait.

Bilbon se mit au travail après avoir rencontre Tito, le gérant du restaurant. Bilbon faisait son travail sans parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'ami, il voulait juste gagner de l'argent pour élever décemment ses enfants. Il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée d'en avoir deux.

Anna une des serveuses lui murmura:

«-Je sais pourquoi t'es là. Je suis la sœur de Kara… enfin Saphyre. Elle m'a demandée de veiller sur toi.

-C'est très gentil.»

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas du tout c'était amusant. Bilbon soupira et termina sa journée. Il rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il se mit à pleurer. Thorin lui manquait tellement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Son grand brun lui manquait tellement. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. Ses bébés seraient magnifiques, et il les aimerait plus que tout.

* * *

Bilbon était partit depuis un bon mois maintenant. Son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir un peu. C'était normal de prendre un peu de ventre plus vite quand on attend des jumeaux. Il se mit à pleurer, Thorin lui manquait tellement.

Il avait commencé une dépression mais ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Il alla au deuxième rendez-vous chez la gynéco et ils firent l'écho. Sahyre était à nouveau là. La gynéco regarda et lança:

«-Oh la la.

-Quoi, demanda Saphyre inquiète.

-Et bien c'est pas normal du tout ça!

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas madame, s'inquiéta Bilbon.

-Et bien hum… ils ne sont pas assez grands par rapport au stade de la grossesse. Avez-vous perdu du sang dernièrement monsieur Sacquet?

-Je crois oui l'autre jour il y a eu deux trois gouttes quand j'ai uriné…

-D'accord, vous devez garder le lit et n'en bouger pour aucun prétexte qu'aller aux toilettes!

-Oui madame, je vais perdre mes bébés sinon?

-Oui c'est le risque. Mademoiselle vous pourrez veiller sur lui?

-Oui.

-Parfait, monsieur Sacquet il faut vous ménager. Vous êtes jeunes mais ça ne change rien, les grossesses de plusieurs enfants sont souvent plus dangereuses que les simples. Je passe à votre domicile la semaine prochaine pour une autre échographie.

-D'accord.

-Vous avez des problèmes en ce moment? Vous travaillez beaucoup?

-Et bien je me suis séparé du papa, enfin il m'a quitté. Et oui, je travaille pas mal pour avoir de l'argent, ça demande certains moyens d'avoir des jumeaux.

-D'accord, et bien détendez-vous, arrêtez de vous inquiéter que ce soit à cause de l'argent ou à cause de votre rupture. C'est ce stress et ce surmenage qui met vos bébés en danger.

-Très bien, merci, au revoir madame.»

Bilbon rentra chez lui la mort dans l'âme. Saphyre lança:

«-Je vais m'occuper de toi mon chou, tu seras comme un coq en pâte.

-C'est gentil.»

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front:

«-Je reviens après le boulot, je vais poser un congé auprès d'Iglianni et je vais te chouchouter mon beau.

-Merci.»

Elle partit.

* * *

Thorin était dans l'ombre et passait à côté du bar. Il vit Saphyre qui discutait avec Wolis. Elle disait:

«-Non sa grossesse ne se passe pas bien.»

Thorin s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de la grossesse de son Bilbon? L'homme qu'il aimait n'allait pas bien et son enfant non plus? Elle continua:

«-Il doit garder le lit sinon pas de bambini!

-Bambini?

-Oui, il attend des jumeaux.

-Et pourquoi il fait des complications comme ça?

-Il stress, il travaille trop et il est malheureux, voilà ce qu'il a!

-Ça craint! Et du coup tu vas faire quoi?

-Poser un congé pour m'occuper de lui. Il n'a plus que ses amis vers qui se tourner maintenant.»

Une larme coula sur la joue de Thorin. Bilbon attendait des jumeaux et il risquait de les perdre à cause de sa stupidité. Le tueur s'en voulait tellement. Il partit aussitôt à l'appartement de Bilbon. Thorin toqua et entra aussitôt. Il alla dans la chambre et embrassa Bilbon:

«-Mon amour je suis désolé!

-Th… Thorin qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai entendu Saphyre parler avec Wolis, elle lui racontait pour les complications. C'est de ma faute je suis désolé. J'aimerai me remettre avec toi et qu'on ait nos enfants.

-Non, tu es parti! Pourquoi tu changerais d'avis?

-Parce que je t'aime et que j'avais peur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu sais mon amour je suis un tueur, et quand t'es tueur ta famille devient la première cible de tes ennemis. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, ni le bébé, enfin les bébés. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger comme il faut, de ne pas gérer… Bilbon je t'en supplie, reprend moi. Je vais me mettre au vert, je vais changer de métier. Offre moi une deuxième chance. Je veux ces enfants avec toi!»

Des larmes de joies coulaient sur les joues de Bilbon:

«-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Oui, je rêve de fonder une famille avec toi, tu es mon petit blondinet d'amour.»

Il avait posé sa grande main sur le ventre légèrement bombé:

«-Je veux que nos bébés soient en sécurité et heureux avec leur deux pères. Et hum… j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'épouses aussi.»

Bilbon le regarda surpris:

«-Quoi?

-Et bien je voulais te faire la demande avant qu'on aille chez le médecin et tout ça. Je t'aime et je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu veux bien?»

Bilbon l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Et bien dis donc, la peur te fait un drôle d'effet!

-C'est quand on a peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend réellement compte à quel point on l'aime et à quel point il compte à nos yeux!

-J'accepte ta proposition Thorin. En plus il faut me chouchouter!»

Thorin se mit à rire et l'embrassa:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je vais m'en charger!

-Tu vas faire quoi si tu n'es plus tueur, demanda Bilbon en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Iglianni a besoin d'un bon comptable...»

Il frotta son nez contre celui de Bilbon:

«-Ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux mais tout aussi bien payé!

-Je t'aime tu sais?

-Oui je sais. Je t'aime moi aussi.»

Il lui passa une bague autours du doigt:

«-Voilà, t'es vraiment mon fiancé maintenant mon amour.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement en souriant. Thorin caressa le ventre:

«-Je te jure que nos bébés vont grandir et être en bonne santé.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance mon amour. Si c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi j'irai mieux et eux aussi.»

Le jeune homme l'embrassa et se blottit dans les bras musclés. Thorin déposa un baiser sur les boucles blondes:

«-Mon ange je vais te préparer un bon petit dîner d'accord?

-Merci mon amour.»

Thorin alla dans la cuisine et prépara le dîner. Il mit tout ça sur un plateau avec un vase contenant une rose. Il l'avait achetée tout à l'heure. Thorin apporta le plateau et l'embrassa:

«-Bon appétit mon chéri.»

Il alla chercher sa propre assiette et mangea sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Bilbon sourit:

«-C'est délicieux. Je ne savais pas que tu savais bien cuisiner chéri.

-Il y a quelques choses que tu ne sais pas encore chez moi.»

Ils mangèrent et ensuite Thorin demanda:

«-Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon petit cœur?

-Que tu me serres contre toi.»

Thorin sourit et le prit tendrement dans ses bras en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Bilbon posa sa tête contre son torse et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Thorin caressait les cheveux blonds et se rendit compte d'à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Thorin comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'en serrant Bilbon comme ça contre lui qu'il était heureux. Protéger ce petit bonhomme l'emplissait de joie et de fierté. Il était fier que le fragile Bilbon Sacquet soit amoureux de lui et porte ses enfants. En plus ils allaient se marier.

Peu à peu Thorin commença à sombrer dans le sommeil. Le petit corps frêle contre lui, sa respiration régulière et son parfum l'apaisait. Jamais le tueur ne s'était sentit autant en confiance et en sécurité qu'en présence de Bilbon.

Finalement c'était ça le plus incroyable. Bilbon ne faisait rien de spécial, mais ça donnait l'impression à Thorin d'être en sécurité. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre même s'ils n'étaient pas à égalité en rapport de force.

Saphyre arriva un peu plus tard et fut attendrie par cette vision. Elle borda doucement le couple et s'éclipsa tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. La danseuse était très heureuse pour son ami que Thorin soit revenu. Et d'après la bague qu'elle avait pu voir à son doigt, ils avaient des projets en plus des bébés.

* * *

La semaine suivante la gynécologue arriva. Elle serra la main des deux hommes et fit l'échographie. Elle sourit:

«-Parfait, tout semble être revenu à la normale. Vous devez encore garder le lit, mais je crois que les jumeaux ne sont plus en danger. Vous êtes le papa?

-Oui.

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez revenu car ça a guéri et votre compagnon et vos enfants.

-Merci madame. Quand pourra-t-il bouger à nouveau?

-Je dirais d'ici deux à trois semaines. Tiens attendez un instant. Écoutez ça.»

Elle appuya sur un bouton et ils entendirent les deux petits coeurs battrent. Bilbon serra la main de Thorin dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Le grand brun murmura:

«-C'est magique mon ange, ce sont nos bébés!

-Oui, tu as vu, ils sont si petits.

-Tu n'es pas très grand, donc s'ils tiennent de toi… moi je les trouve déjà magnifique.»

La gynéco sourit:

-Contente que vous ayez changé d'avis sur la grossesse et et qu'à présent vous vous en fassiez une joie. Je viendrai chaque semaine ici pour un contrôle de routine ok?

-Oui d'accord.

-Parfait, et bien sûr si vous avez un problème avant n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir madame et merci encore.»

Thorin serra la main de la gynécologue et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il revint ensuite vers Bilbon et l'embrassa en caressant son ventre:

«-On va avoir nos bébés mon ange!

-Oui, c'est merveilleux.

-Et puis on vient de les voir, on a pu les entendre.

-C'était magique. Je suis heureux que tu aies été là.

-Tu avais déjà entendu leurs cœurs?

-Non, la première fois c'était trop tôt et la deuxième fois on était inquiets à cause des complications donc on y a pas pensé.»

Thorin le serra tendrement:

«-Nos deux petites merveilles vont biens, c'est le plus important.

-En effet.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et restèrent à se câliner en pensant à tout ça. Thorin caressait le ventre de son fiancé avec beaucoup de tendresse et de possessivité. Ils étaient à lui tout les trois et personne ne les lui prendrait jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon eut enfin le droit de se lever. Il était maintenant enceint de cinq mois. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez la gynéco pour connaître le sexe des bébés.

Thorin était impatient. Il ne cessait de chouchouter Bilbon et avait vu avec Iglianni. Il était désormais comptable et avait mis les armes au placard. Ainsi il pouvait se consacrer entièrement à son fiancé et aux bébés. D'ailleurs les deux hommes préparaient le mariage.

Idéalement ils voulaient se marier le mois suivant, comme ça Bilbon ne risquerait pas d'accoucher en plein milieu de la cérémonie et ils pourraient ensuite partir en voyage de noces tranquillement. Ça demandait beaucoup d'organisation.

Mais pour l'instant la gynécologue leur faisait l'échographie. Elle demanda:

«-Voulez-vous connaître le sexe de vos enfants?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-Alors...»

Elle fit bouger la caméra et sourit:

«-Alors nous avons… un petit garçon et le deuxième… une petite fille.»

Bilbon et Thorin échangèrent un sourire heureux. Ils n'avaient pas de préférence, tout leur convenait. La gynécologue sourit:

«-En tout cas c'est bien car ils ont rattrapé le retard qu'ils avaient au début. Là ils sont même un peu plus grand que la moyenne mais rien d'alarmant. Bravo.

-Merci.»

Les deux papas repartirent avec l'échographie. Saphyre vint les voir un peu plus tard:

«-Alors?!

-Un de chaque.

-Super!»

Elle sautilla de joie en les serrant dans ses bras. Elle caressa le gros ventre et sourit. Thorin avait lui aussi une main sur le ventre. Et pour la première fois ils sentirent un petit coup, tout petit mais ils le sentirent tout les trois. Thorin eut les larmes aux yeux et embrassa son fiancé:

«-C'est merveilleux! Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.»

Le bébé n'avait pas tapé très fort, comme pour ne pas faire mal à Bilbon mais juste pour montrer qu'il était là. Bientôt les deux bébés se mirent à bouger, à croire qu'ils faisaient une fête là-dedans tant ils se tortillaient. Thorin regarda Bilbon avec inquiétude:

«-Ils ne te font pas mal?

-Non ça va, ils ne tapent pas fort donc c'est bon.

-Va t'allonger je t'apporte du thé.

-T'es un amour.»

Bilbon l'embrassa et alla s'allonger. Saphyre vint lui faire la bise:

«-Je vous laisse. À plus tard.»

Elle fit la bise à Thorin et partit. Thorin revint dans la chambre avec un thé et du gâteau à l'anis, le préféré de Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit en posant les mains sur son gros ventre:

«-Tu me gattes beaucoup trop mon amour!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu mérites qu'on te chouchoute Bilbon.»

Depuis un certain temps les «mon ange», «mon chéri» ou autre surnoms amoureux avaient disparu. Bilbon ne se plaignait pas car il savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Thorin. Au début il l'avait appelé avec ces mots doux parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner d'être parti.

Toutefois le petit blond ne se formalisait pas. Il savait que le grand brun l'aimait même s'il ne lui donnait pas de petits surnoms, car il se rattrapait en câlins, en bisous et caresses. De plus Thorin était aux petits soins, il se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre désir de Bilbon.

Là par exemple Bilbon n'avait rien demandé mais il avait son thé et son gâteau préféré. Et pendant qu'il grignotait tranquillement Thorin l'embrassait dans le cou en caressant son ventre. Bilbon murmura:

«-Thorin?

-Oui?

-Je peux pas manger si tu m'embrasses dans le cou.

-Oh désolé.»

Thorin abandonna son cou et releva son t-shirt. Il se mit à embrasser le ventre rond. Bilbon sourit et termina sa petite collation avant de s'essuyer les mains sur la petite serviette qu'avait apporté Thorin. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux noirs comme la nuit:

«-Tu sais qu'ils ne sortiront pas plus vite parce que tu les couvres de baisers?

-Non je sais mais comme ça ils sentent que je les aime! Je vous aime mes chéris.»

Il venait de murmurer ça au ventre. Bilbon eut un sourire attendri et le fit remonter à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Thorin le serra contre lui:

«-Bon, pour le mariage j'ai presque tout arrangé. Où veux-tu que nous allions pour notre voyage de noces?

-Hum… la Comté. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis mon enfance, et c'est une région magnifique!

-Alors nous irons là-bas.»

Thorin sourit gentiment et l'embrassa:

«-Dis moi une chose.

-Oui quoi?

-Comment est-ce qu'un pauvre type comme moi peut avoir autant de chance?

-T'es pas un pauvre type!

-Si, j'étais un assassin sans scrupule et froid. Et boom, le miracle Bilbon Sacquet est arrivé dans ma vie!

-Je suis pas un miracle, s'esclaffa Bilbon.

-Bon ok, c'est pas le terme qui convient le mieux, mais tu comprends ce que j'ai voulu dire n'est-ce pas?

-Oui j'ai compris. Je suis arrivé et ça a changé ta vie.

-C'est ça. Et puis, toi t'as toujours était un gars bien, honnête et droit. Je comprend pas pourquoi t'es tombé amoureux de moi!

-A cause de ton énoooooorme… devine.»

Il eut un sourire amusé alors que Thorin était partagé entre rougir du sous-entendu ou avoir un sourire fier grâce au compliment fait à sa masculinité. Il prit la deuxième option et l'embrassa:

«-T'es nul des fois! Non mais franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je te traitais très mal et toi tu es tombé amoureux…

-Et bien parce que je sentais qu'au fond de toi tu n'étais pas comme ça!

-Tu étais bien le seul alors!»

Bilbon sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Le mariage arriva enfin. Saphyre était témoin de Bilbon et Thorin avait pris Wolis. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis en fait. C'était Iglianni qui les mariait. Il avait insisté, en tant que parrain de la mafia et frère de sang des fiancés il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Thorin portait un smoking qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour l'occasion, et Bilbon portait un costume sur mesure beige et noir. Saphyre avait coiffé les bouclettes de Bilbon et avait ajusté son costume pour qu'il soit parfait.

La cérémonie se passa bien et vite. Tout les bandits étaient heureux de voir deux de la «famille» se marier et être sur le point d'avoir leur propre famille. Les deux jeunes époux échangèrent les alliances et un tendre baiser. Ensuite ils firent une petite réception avec les proches et partirent pour la Comté.

Bilbon n'arrêtait pas d'admirer l'anneau en or autour de son annulaire gauche. Il n'avait jamais trouvé un bijoux aussi beau. Thorin l'embrassa et caressa son ventre:

«-Ça va monsieur Écu-de-Chêne?

-Très bien, monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.»

Ils se mirent à rire et arrivèrent bientôt à leur hôtel. Bilbon soupira d'aise en voyant l'hôtel traditionnel enfouit dans la terre. Thorin prit sa main dans la sienne et annonça leur nom à l'accueil. Ensuite ils montèrent à leur étage. Devant leur chambre Thorin souleva Bilbon dans ses bras et sourit:

«-La tradition oblige.»

Bilbon gloussa et ils passèrent la porte ainsi. Ils visitèrent la suite nuptiale, et oui, Thorin avait fait les choses en grand. La chambre était noire et blanche. Le lit noir et blanc était recouvert de pétales de roses rouges. La tête de lit noire avait quelque chose de très royal dans la forme. Une fresque murale au dessus représentait des fleurs dans les même couleurs. Les tables de chevets étaient noirs. Les fauteuils avaient les coussins noirs et les fondations blanches, un miroir aux contours blancs.

Il y avait un rideau noir qui masquait la vue de l'étagère encastrée pour ranger ses affaires. Il y avait une table basse noire au pied du lit. Dessus on trouvait un panier garni de fruits, de chocolats divers, et pleins de choses pour les mariés. Et en face du lit on trouvait une porte noire qui menait dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était en ivoire blanc et noir. Une douche italienne, une baignoire, le toilette, deux lavabos collés avec deux énormes miroirs au-dessus, un petit placard en dessous pour mettre les serviettes et un jacuzzi.

Celui-ci était dans l'angle de la salle de bain. Il était grand pour contenir le couple mais pas plus. Dans l'eau flottaient des pétales de roses rouges et des bougies en forme de cœur. Sur le bord il y avait un écran tactile pour contrôler la chaleur de l'eau, la puissance des bulles et autres détails. Il y avait des bougies blanches et noires sur les côtés.

Sur le côté il y avait également un sceau de glace dans lequel reposait une bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes attendaient à côté. Il y avait des sels de bains parfumés et colorés. Au dessus du jacuzzi il y avait un miroir et de la mosaïque noire et blanche.

Ils visitèrent l'endroit, main dans la main. Bilbon embrassa Thorin:

«-Bah dis donc je suis gâté!

-Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je t'aurais bien proposé un jacuzzi crapuleux mais avec mon énorme ventre je suis pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir rentrer tout les deux.

-Je suis sûr que si! Et le seul moyen de le savoir s'est d'essayer!»

Ils se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans le jacuzzi. Thorin sourit en refermant ses bras musclés autour de son mari:

«-Tu vois je te l'avais dit.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à caresser ses hanches. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à faire l'amour plus tendrement que jamais. Ensuite ils prirent une douche et s'allongèrent dans le lit où Thorin sirotait du champagne pendant que Bilbon lui buvait du jus de fruit. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Bilbon était calé contre le torse de son mari.

Les deux époux discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils profitaient juste du fait de se sentir bien et d'être en amoureux. Bientôt avec les jumeaux ils n'auraient plus beaucoup l'occasion de l'être. Doucement la discussion dériva sur des idées de prénoms.

Le voyage de noce se passa tranquillement. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, visitaient la région et faisaient BEAUCOUP l'amour.

Puis le soir, chaque fois sans exception, Thorin embrassait le ventre souhaitant bonne nuit à ses enfants puis serrait Bilbon contre lui. Il l'embrassait et ils éteignaient la lumière.

En général ils ne s'endormaient pas aussitôt, mais ils se faisaient des papouilles qui les rassuraient et les endormaient peu à peu. C'était un moment magique, complètement hors du temps pour les deux hommes.

* * *

Le retour à la réalité toutefois ne fut pas si magique. Thorin dû reprendre le travail et Bilbon commença à avoir des douleurs un peu partout. Il était maintenant enceint de sept mois et en général les jumeaux arrivaient à huit. Il avait mal aux dos, mal aux jambes, les pieds qui gonflaient.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était épuisé pour un rien. Thorin était donc encore plus attentionné envers Bilbon même si en ce moment il travaillait beaucoup. Saphyre les aidait beaucoup elle aussi. D'ailleurs le couple avait décidé qu'elle serait marraine d'un des enfants, sûrement de la petite.

Le petit blond était désespéré de voir à quel point il avait grossi. Il avait prit vingt-six kilos mais la gynéco ne cessait de lui dire que c'était tout à fait normal. Et Thorin de son côté lui répétait inlassablement qu'il était magnifique, que le fait qu'il porte la vie était merveilleux.

Le fait que Thorin l'aime quand même malgré qu'il soit énorme rassurait Bilbon. Il était content que Thorin ne soit pas un de ces gars superficiels qui quittaient la personne enceint sous prétexte qu'elle avait grossi. Bilbon était aussi content car Thorin n'était pas non plus devenu un homme qui vivait la grossesse en même temps que sa femme ou là son mari.

Le grand brun était toujours aussi svelte et musclé, pour le plus grand plaisir du blondinet. Bilbon adorait le corps de son mari et il aurait été triste de le voir grossir parce qu'il partageait la grossesse. Bilbon en était là de ses réflexions quand son mari arriva justement:

«-Bonsoir.

-Salut.»

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa:

«-Toujours mal partout?

-Oui.

-Toujours pas de contractions?

-Non.

-D'accord.»

Thorin commença à masser les pieds de son mari. Puis il plaça des coussins en dessous pour les surélever et les faire dégonfler. Ensuite il lui massa le dos et demanda:

«-Ça va un peu mieux?

Pour toute réponse Bilbon ronfla. Thorin eut un léger sourire, le massage avait réellement dû lui faire du bien pour qu'il s'endorme comme ça. Il sourit et remonta doucement le drap sur lui avant de partir s'installer sur la table du salon et travailler.

En fait comptable demander plus de travail que tueur à gage. Jamais le grand brun n'avait imaginé que son nouveau boulot lui prendrait autant de temps. Il soupira et travailla un peu avant de retourner voir comment allait son mari.

Bilbon dormait toujours, les mains sur son ventre rond. Thorin eut un sourire attendri et s'approcha. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son mari et repoussa une bouclette qui lui tombait en travers du visage.

Ils avaient préparé les chambres des enfants avant le mariage, ils avaient aussi déménagés. Maintenant ils habitaient dans une maison hors de la ville. Ils avaient un immense jardin et un petit coin de forêt dans la propriété qui permettrait aux enfants de courir, de jouer et de s'épanouir. La chambre de la petite était mauve, et celle du petit était verte et bleue.

Le couple n'avait pas encore définitivement choisit le nom des enfants, mais ils étaient tentés par Thôrilia pour une fille et Moriaras pour un garçon. Bien sûr ils avaient prit un nom de l'origine de chacun des père. Thôrilia était plutôt du côté de Thorin, et Moriaras du côté de Bilbon.

De toute façon, ils avaient encore minimum un mois pour se décider définitivement. Pour l'instant Thorin se concentrait sur son travail et le bien-être de son mari, il n'avait que ça à faire. Bilbon de son côté se concentrait surtout sur le fait de bien se nourrir et bien dormir pour que les bébés arrivent en bonne santé.

Bien sûr il s'occupait aussi de rendre toute son affection à Thorin, car le grand brun était réellement très protecteur et serviable envers son mari. Leur équilibre était parfait.

* * *

**_Vous avez 2 nouveaux liens sur mon profile pour un visuel de la suite nuptiale et un autre du jacuzzi ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

Le mois suivant passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Bilbon eut plusieurs fois de fortes contractions mais ce n'était jamais le moment pour accoucher. Car ces contractions n'étaient non plus assez fortes pour apporter les bébés.

Le couple faisait donc des aller-retour à l'hôpital mais sans jamais voir leurs deux petits anges arriver. Thorin était devenu encore plus protecteur. Les contractions répétées annonçaient l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, alors il se tenait prêt et s'occupait encore mieux de son mari.

Bilon restait souvent allongé sur le lit. Il avait mal partout dès qu'il marchait trop. Thorin était toujours impressionné quand il avait une main sur le ventre et qu'une contraction arrivait. Le ventre se mettait à trembler et c'était assez stupéfiant.

Pourtant le petit blond ne se plaignait jamais. Les petits avaient beau taper comme des fou furieux car ils en avaient assez d'être là, il pouvait avoir mal partout, jamais Bilbon ne se plaignait. Cette force de caractère faisait que Thorin l'aimait encore plus.

Après la chambre de chacun des bébés les deux futurs papas avaient fait les achats classiques: vêtements, peluches, jouets, biberons, couches, lingettes, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Toutefois les deux hommes étaient contre les tétines et avaient été formels. De toute façon à chaque écho on voyait que les bébés suçaient déjà leur pouce, c'était parfait.

Thorin avait aussi préparé avec soin une valise pour la maternité. Il avait mis des vêtements pour Bilbon, des livres, et puis les affaires pour les bébés. Finalement ils avaient définitivement choisi Thôrilia et Moriaras.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Bilbon réveilla Thorin en le secouant par le bras:

«-Mon amour réveille-toi!

-Quoi, grogna Thorin.

-J'ai perdu les eaux.

-T'as quoi?!»

Thorin bondit hors du lit et aida son mari à se lever. Il aida Bilbon à s'habiller et attrapa la valise avant de partir en direction de la maternité. Cette fois le moment était venu. Thorin était calme mais impatient. En tant qu'ancien assassin il savait garder son calme dans toutes les situations, mais en tant que futur père il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin serrer ses enfants dans ses bras.

Ils furent placer dans une chambre mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapprochées. Bilbon soupira et grogna:

«-Je vais mourir!

-Mais non, tu t'en sors très bien.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Connaissant le petit blond, s'il disait ça c'est que ça faisait vraiment mal. Un médecin arriva:

«-Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.

-Oui.

-On va vous emmenez au bloc, car malheureusement pour les hommes nous n'avons pas le choix, césarienne.

-Comment ça on a pas le choix, s'emporta Thorin.

-Et bien les femmes ont un corps fait pour faire sortir un enfant, les hommes non.

-N'importe quoi! Si un homme peut tomber enceinte il peut accoucher naturellement!

-Mais il faudra l'opérer quand même. Car vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne peut les faire sortir ni par le pénis ni par l'anus.

-Alors vous allez faire quoi?

-Et bien nous avons le choix entre césarienne, ce qui est le plus rapide et le moins risqué. Ou faire une incision dans le bas du ventre pour remplacer le vagin chez une femme, et alors quand votre mari poussera les enfants finiront par sortir.

-D'accord.

-Toutefois la deuxième option est plus dangereuse. Car votre mari risque de souffrir, et les bébés peuvent avoir du mal à sortir ce qui les mettraient en danger.»

Bilbon se tordit de douleur et cria:

«-Faites moi votre putain de césarienne bordel! Et toi, toi je te déteste! C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là!»

Thorin grimaça, il savait que la douleur faisait réagir de façon disproportionnée. Il prit la main de Bilbon:

«-Tout ce que tu veux, on va te faire la césarienne.»

Il se tourna vers le médecin:

«-Aller, qu'on l'emmène au bloc et plus vite que ça!»

Bilbon fut emmené au bloc. Thorin n'eut pas le droit d'entrer pour des mesures d'hygiène malgré qu'il ai enfilé leur combinaison bleue débile.

Le grand brun faisait les cents pas alors qu'il attendait que ça se passe. Pourtant Thorin aurait aimé serrer la main de Bilbon dans la sienne, le rassurer, voir ses bébés arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le brun soupira et continua de tourner comme un lion en cage. Soudain il entendit un cri perçant puis des pleurs, suivit quelques instants plus tard par exactement la même chose. Il entra dans le bloc et s'approcha de son mari. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ses enfants étaient enfin arrivés.

Thorin embrassa doucement Bilbon:

«-Je suis fier de toi mon amour, tu as bien travaillé.

-Tu y es pour cinquante pour cent chéri.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire heureux et s'embrassèrent. Certes d'habitude Thorin ne donnait pas de surnoms comme ça à son mari, mais là, là il se dit que Bilbon le méritait bien. Car Thorin trouvait admirable la façon dont Bilbon avait affronté tout ça. Et finalement leur progéniture était là.

Thorin était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, alors pour une fois, il appelait Bilbon «mon amour», car là, une touche de tendresse était plus que méritée.

On plaça Thôrilia dans les bras du grand brun et Moriaras dans les bras de Bilbon. Ce dernier sourit:

«-Ils sont magnifiques!

-Bien plus encore! Ils sont si beaux qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour les décrire. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime moi aussi mon amour.»

Thorin caressait la joue toute douce de sa fille tandis que Bilbon traçait de petits cercles dans le dos de son fils pour l'endormir. Les deux petits suçaient leur pouce ce qui était adorable.

Une chose incroyable avec les jumeaux c'est que Thôrilia était le portrait craché de Bilbon, Moriaras le sosie de Thorin et pourtant, les deux bébés se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Et plus les jours passaient plus c'était flagrant.

C'était un mystère que personne n'arrivait à comprendre. Bilbon fit d'ailleurs la remarque alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux:

«-C'est drôle non? Qu'ils ressemblent chacun à l'un d'entre nous et pourtant de se ressembler à l'identique!

-Oui je sais, c'est étrange mais tellement mignon.»

Il déposa un baiser sur le petit nez en trompette de sa fille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras:

«-Je t'aime ma princesse. Et je t'aime aussi mon fils.

-Ah… Moriaras n'a pas le droit à un surnom?

-C'est un garçon voyons, il n'en a pas besoin.

-Je rêve ou… tu fais des différences entre nos enfants?!

-C'est pas ça arrête!

-Bien sûr que si c'est ça! Tu voulais une fille et le garçon il passe à la trappe! Et bah laisse tomber, moi j'aimerai notre fils pour nous deux puisqu'il n'est pas assez digne pour monsieur Thorin Écu-de-Chêne!

-Tu exagères Bilbon et tu le sais très bien!

-Vraiment? Ils sont nés depuis une semaine. Et en comparaison, juste pour rire hein je ne sous-entend rien ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais tu as tenu Moriaras deux fois contre toi, tu l'as embrassé trois fois. Et comme ça hein, toujours sans sous-entendu, tu as porté Thôrilia douze fois contre toi et l'a embrassé le double! Mais non non non, il n'y a pas de préférence!»

Bilbon partit en tenant toujours son fils contre lui. Le petit avait commencé à pleurer en entendant ses pères se disputer comme ça. Bilbon le berça tranquillement:

«-Tout va bien mon ange, papa Thorin est juste égoïste, mais moi je suis là.

-Tu ligues déjà notre fils contre moi, demanda le voix grave de Thorin derrière lui.

-Je ne le ligue pas, je lui dit la vérité!

-Ok c'est quoi le problème? Tu me fais un baby blues ou je sais pas quelle connerie?

-Non, je fais que tu n'as d'yeux que pour ta fille! Nous avons eut deux enfants ok? DEUX! Et toi tu n'en vois qu'un! Alors Thôrilia c'est «ma princesse», «ma petite fée», «ma chérie», «ma puce» ou «mon rayon de soleil». Alors que Moriaras c'est «mon fils» ou, oh lala très audacieux et plein d'amour «Moriaras». J'en serai presque ému au larme tant c'est tendre envers ton fils!

-Bon ok le problème c'est que tu me trouves trop proche de notre fille? T'es jaloux?

-Non je ne suis pas jaloux de ma fille. Je suis juste en colère qu'elle tu la couves comme ça et que tu laisses notre fils de côté, comme si c'était un paria, comme si Moriaras était un bâtard que tu voulais oublier!»

Thorin le gifla et cria:

«-Je t'interdis de dire ça!

-Pourtant tu le traites comme tel!»

Bilbon partit avec sa valise et Moriaras. Thorin soupira et tapa dans le mur. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la coucha dans son petit berceau. Il prit son téléphone et appela Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon rejeta systématiquement les appels de Thorin. Il était fâché contre son mari. Ils avaient deux enfants pour l'amour du ciel. Leur fils était aussi légitime et désiré que leur fille, du moins pour Bilbon. Le blondinet soupira et caressa la joue de son fils en remontant le drap sur lui.

Il était allé chez Saphyre. De toute façon il ne voyait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. La jeune femme demanda en leur apportant du thé:

«-Et tu dis qu'il t'a giflé?

-Oui, parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je lui ouvre les yeux de force.

-Oui j'imagine, grimaça la danseuse. Et du coup tu vas faire quoi, un break? Un divorce?

-Je sais pas. Déjà là je pense que le fait que je sois parti avec notre fils va le faire un peu cogiter sur ses actes.

-Mais c'est très étrange ce que tu me dis. Car pourtant il avait hâte d'avoir les deux! Je ne comprend pas…

-Moi non plus… Mais je ne veux pas que Moriaras soit moins aimé par Thorin que ne l'est Thôrilia. Même s'il est bébé et qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte moi je le sais et j'aime pas ça!

-Je sais. C'est peut-être… je sais pas, l'attrait de la nouveauté.

-Mais notre fils est tout aussi nouveau que notre fille!

-Je sais mais… tu sais y a ce truc qui dit que les pères sont plus proches de leurs filles.

-Bah c'est de la connerie!

-Oui mais calme toi ok?

-Oui pardon.»

Ils prirent leur thé calmement.

* * *

Thorin s'inquiétait beaucoup, Bilbon ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il ne savait pas où il était parti. Il avait sa petite idée mais en même temps s'il y allait il savait très bien que son mari allait se braquer. Car Bilbon avait beau être un petit gabarit il avait un caractère qui faisait le double de sa taille.

Thorin soupira et regarda sa fille qui dormait tranquillement en suçant son pouce. Il murmura:

«-Il comprend pas que je suis plus gentil avec toi parce que tu es celle des deux qui lui ressembles le plus, et que comme je l'aime comme un fou j'aime serrer cette petite copie de lui contre moi.»

Car ça n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Il aimait autant ses enfants, mais Thôrilia lui rappelait plus Bilbon. Le grand brun soupira, il était puni parce qu'il aimait trop son mari et qu'il aimait que sa fille lui rappelle ce dernier.

Pour expliquer son comportement Thorin prit divers photos qu'ils avaient et en imprima des jumeaux. D'abord il mit une photo de Bilbon et lui à leur mariage qu'il plaça dans un cœur. Ensuite il mit une photo des deux jumeaux dans un cœur. Le montage suivant était une photo de Bilbon bébé et de Thôrilia, presque impossible de faire la différence. Là encore il mit un cœur. Puis il fit la même chose avec Moriaras et lui-même étant bébé. Mais cette fois il ne mit un cœur qu'autours de Moriaras. En dessous il mit un commentaire:

«Parce que notre fille me rappelle l'homme que j'aime, alors que notre fils ne me rappelle que moi et c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il te ressemble un peu plus. Mais je l'aime autant que j'aime sa sœur! C'est juste que je suis plutôt mal à l'aise de serrer une version miniature de moi contre moi. Je t'aime, et j'aime nos deux enfants de la même façon. Thorin.»

Il glissa tout ça dans une large enveloppe et alla le glisser sous la porte de Saphyre. Ensuite il retourna chez eux et recoucha Thôrilia qui n'avait pas cessé de dormir. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Bilbon prenne une décision.

* * *

Bilbon prit l'enveloppe qui portait son nom. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les montages. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Saphyre avait regardé elle aussi et sourit:

«-Bah alors, tu vois qu'il aime ses deux enfants notre Thorin.

-Oui… Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit ça dès le début?

-C'était peut-être trop dur à exprimer à haute voix.

-Oui, sans doute.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Je vais y retourner. Je t'avais dit que ça le ferait cogiter.

-Oui mais c'était risqué!»

Bilbon sourit et il récupéra Moriaras avant de repartir pour chez lui. Il entra doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils et Thorin s'approcha. Il l'embrassa tendrement et prit son fils dans ses bras:

«-Je vous aime tout les deux ok? Toi aussi mon petit ange.»

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son fils:

«-Si par contre tu pouvais un peu plus ressembler à ton autre père avec le temps…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! C'est justement parce qu'il te ressemble plus à toi qu'il est aussi beau!»

Thorin l'embrassa et alla coucher leur fils. Il redescendit ensuite et regarda Bilbon:

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'as ramené vers moi?

-Tes montages, et ton commentaire. Je t'aime aussi tu sais, et je n'aurais pas pu être heureux si tu faisais des différences entre nos enfants.

-Je sais, et ce n'est pas le cas. Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux!»

Bilbon se blottit dans les bras musclés de son mari et bailla:

«-On va faire une sieste?

-Bonne idée.»

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre après avoir vérifié que les baby-phone marchaient. Alors, comme toujours, Thorin serra Bilbon dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et ils s'assoupirent.

La sieste fut de courte durée car les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer. Thorin changea Moariaras pendant que Bilbon donnait le biberon à Thôrilia. Ensuite ils échangèrent les enfants. Une fois les deux nourris et propres, les deux pères les bercèrent et les rendormirent.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Thorin et Bilbon se posèrent dans le canapé. Thorin attira Bilbon contre lui et ils regardèrent la télé. Ils finirent par s'endormir devant. Ils étaient un peu fatigués, déjà Bilbon parce qu'il avait accouché juste une semaine avant, et les deux parce qu'avoir des jumeaux demandaient encore plus d'attention et d'organisation qu'un enfant tout seul.

Thorin se réveilla le premier et embrassa les boucles blondes de son mari. Bilbon avait sa tête contre son épaule et la main sur son torse. Le grand brun se sentait bien comme ça, il caressa le dos de Bilbon, traçant de petits cercles avec sa main.

Le bain fut une autre épreuve. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard:

«-On les fait en même temps ou un par un?

-En même temps, chacun en prend un.

-Ok, je prend Moriaras.

-D'accord pas de problème.»

Une des choses amusantes étaient que les bébés étaient si petits que leur tête tenait dans la paume de Thorin. Et leurs fesses arrivaient à l'intérieur de son coude. Les deux nouveaux-nés se retrouvèrent nus et allongés dans le siège spécial pour la baignoire.

Thorin aussi bien que Bilbon étaient très attentionnés. Ils laissèrent couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température et ensuite mouillèrent délicatement les bébés. Ces derniers se mirent à hurler quand l'eau leur arriva sur la tête. Bilbon caressa doucement le ventre de son fils:

«-Chut c'est pas grave, regarde c'est fini.»

Toutefois ça ne changeait rien aux hurlements. Thorin se mit à chantonner de sa voix grave. L'effet fut immédiat et les deux bébés se calmèrent, suçant leur pouce. Bilbon sourit et embrassa son mari:

«-Tu es un vrai magicien mon amour.»

Ils savonnèrent doucement leurs petits bébés fragiles et les rincèrent. Encore une fois ils se mirent à crier quand on rinça leur tête. Thorin chanta à nouveau, et ils se calmèrent encore. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement d'avoir trouvé ce remède miracle.

Le séchage se fit doucement pour ne pas irriter leur petite peau et ils se retrouvèrent avec une couche propre et un pyjamas bien chaud. Après les avoir bercés et endormit, les deux bébés se retrouvèrent dans leurs berceaux. Ils suçaient tout les deux leur pouce gauche et de l'autre main serraient leur doudou contre eux.

Thôrilia avait un petit cochon en doudou et Moriaras un lion. Ils étaient trop mignons comme ça. Ils regardèrent leurs enfants l'un après l'autre et Thorin murmura en serrant Bilbon contre lui:

«-On les a quand même bien réussis nos deux amours n'est-ce pas?

-Si, ce sont les deux plus beaux bébés du monde. Je peux te dire qu'ils vont en faire tourner des têtes plus tard.

-Oui, mais le plus tard sera le mieux, lança Thorin avec possessivité.

-En attendant ils feront des bêtises, ricana Bilbon.

-C'est plus que probable ça!»

Ils descendirent et dînèrent. Thorin demanda:

«-On va faire quand le baptême? Je pense que le plus tôt possible sera le mieux tu ne crois pas?

-Si, par contre ils vont encore pleurer d'avoir de l'eau sur la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, ça ne durera qu'un instant. Alors, je peux voir pour trouver une date.

-Qui va les baptiser?

-Malheureusement quand tu es frère de sang avec le parrain de la mafia t'as pas le choix. Iglianni va vouloir le faire. Il va vouloir donner sa bénédiction à nos enfants.

-D'accord, j'ai confiance en lui. Mais j'aimerai quand même qu'il fasse venir un prêtre. Je suis attaché à la tradition, déjà qu'il nous a marié, je ne veux pas en plus qu'il baptise nos enfants.

-Oui, je m'occupe de ça.

-Merci mon amour.»

Bilbon l'embrassa et fit la vaisselle. Thorin vint l'aider:

«-Il va falloir qu'on reparle des parrains marraines.

-Oui c'est vrai. Saphyre marraine pour Thôrilia, on l'a toujours dit.

-Oui, et Wolis comme parrain, ça c'était inévitable. Mais pour Moriaras?

-Je mettrai bien Anna, la sœur de Saphyre, elle est tout aussi adorable qu'elle.

-Hum, j'ai une proposition mais je ne sais pas si elle va marcher.

-Et bien dis.

-J'ai un frère et une sœur, Frerin et Dis.

-Oui, si tu veux, moi je suis d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux? Nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Je sais mais c'est parce que… non oublie c'est pas une bonne idée. Frerin me tient toujours rancune d'avoir été élu par mon père comme héritier pour le métier, et ma sœur bah elle s'est enfuit avec un homme du jour au lendemain. Et depuis j'ai plus de nouvelles.

-Donc pas eux en parrain marraine! Mais c'est bien d'y avoir pensé. Que penses-tu d'Anna, la sœur de Saphyre? Tu la connais elle est déjà venu manger ici.

-C'est vrai, oui et elle est aussi gentille que sa sœur. Et son mari, le gérant de la pizzeria, Tito c'est ça? Il est sympa aussi!

-C'est vrai en plus ils sont tout les deux de confiance, alors nous tenons le parrain et la marraine de notre fils!»

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent coucher. Ils avaient terminé la vaisselle tout en discutant. Thorin savait qu'Iglianni ne se formaliserait pas de ne pas être officiellement le parrain d'un des enfants car il l'était spirituellement.

* * *

Le baptême eut lieu deux semaines plus tard. Effectivement les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer quand on leur mouilla la tête. Thorin chantonna donc à voix basse et ils se calmèrent. Le couple était très fier de leurs enfants et se répétaient qu'ils avaient fait les bons choix de parrains marraines quand on voyait à quel point ces derniers étaient gagas devant les jumeaux.

Il y eut un réception après la cérémonie. Les enfants furent gâtés comme de vrais petits prince et princesse. Iglianni avait fait les choses en grand pour les enfants de ses deux amis les plus proches. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il estimait plus Thorin et Bilbon que tout les autres de la «famille». Il avait donc organisé ça dans une grande salle, avait fait appel à un traiteur célèbre qui faisait des plats délicieux. Il avait commandé des dizaines de caisse de champagnes, et il avait posté des hommes dehors pour prévenir de toute attaque, on ne sait jamais.

Le mafieux avait aussi exigé qu'il n'y ait pas d'arme à l'intérieur de la salle. Selon lui on n'apporte pas les armes là où on mange, et encore moins en présence de nourrissons. Il avait été clair là-dessus et tout le monde avait obéit. De toute façon, deux hommes à l'entrée fouillaient chaque invité à leur arrivé et désarmaient si besoin.

Thorin regarda Bilbon et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime et nos enfants sont magnifiques!

-Parfaitement, moi aussi je t'aime. Et franchement, Iglianni nous traite comme des rois!

-C'est vrai, il nous considère un peu comme ses fils je crois.

-Oui je pense aussi, et regarde, il est complètement dingue de nos enfants! Quand tu le vois comme ça est-ce que la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il est parrain du plus grand réseau mafieux de toute la Terre du Milieu?»

Thorin regarda Iglianni. Ce dernier jouait avec les petites mains des enfants et leur parlait d'un air niais et stupide, comme tout le monde le fait avec les bébés. Il eut un petit sourire:

«-Non en effet. Mais une chose est sûre, il sera toujours là pour nous, et protégera toujours nos enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.»

La fête se passa très bien, le repas était délicieux et franchement, le couple n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point les enfants auraient pu être gâtés. La petite famille rentra à la maison et les jeunes parents couchèrent leurs enfants. Ensuite ils se couchèrent eux aussi et s'endormirent aussitôt, car c'était épuisant d'être parents et de faire la fête en même temps.


	11. Chapter 11

C'est fou comme les bébés grandissent vite. Bilbon avait l'impression qu'il avait accouché hier, pourtant leurs deux petits anges avaient déjà six mois. Il regarda Thorin qui jouait avec eux et apporta le goûter.

Bilbon avait reprit le travail deux mois plus tôt. Il ne laissait pas ses enfants en nourrice et Thorin ne pouvait pas les prendre avec lui. Alors le petit blond prenait ses enfants avec lui, en général ils dormaient la plus grande partie de la journée, alors il était tranquille. Et quand ils se réveillait Tito le laissait aller avec ses enfants pour s'occuper d'eux.

Thorin regarda Bilbon qui apportait le goûter et lui sourit:

«-Merci, regarder mes trésors, papa a apporté le goûter.»

Les deux bébés se mirent à applaudir, ils tenaient à peine assis c'était rigolo. En plus en ce moment ils perçaient des dents, c'était pénible pour tout le monde. Car d'un côté les enfants avaient mal et chouinaient, et de l'autre les deux papas s'arrachaient les cheveux à cause des cris incessants de leurs enfants. Pourtant ils essayaient toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables, même quand Thorin chantait ça ne marchait pas.

Les deux petits attrapèrent des boudoirs et se mirent à les suçoter, à les mordiller pour travailler leurs gencives et faire sortir leurs dents. Thorin les regarda en souriant et attira son mari contre lui. Il l'embrassa doucement et murmura:

«-Est-ce que nos deux anges ne sont pas adorables?

-Si, mais ils sont encore plus que ça!

-Dada!»

Thôrilia se mit à taper son gâteau contre le parc et l'explosa en morceaux. Elle regarda les miettes en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et Moriaras regarda sa sœur comme pour lui signifier que c'était sa faute si le biscuit n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Pour sa part le petit était toujours en train de mâchouiller son gâteau.

Thôrilia fut vexée que son frère ait encore son gâteau intact et le tapa. Moriaras se mit à pleurer. Bilbon le prit et le berça alors que Thorin intervenait:

«-Non Thôrilia on ne tape pas! Surtout de mauvaiseté parce que tu as cassé ton gâteau! Ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère!»

La petite se mit à pleurer en tendant les bras:

«-Papa!

-Non tu es punie parce que tu es méchante, rétorqua Thorin.»

Bilbon caressait les cheveux bruns de son fils qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait arrêté de pleurer. Moriaras s'était remis à tranquillement manger son gâteau. Thorin déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils et ne prêta pas attention à sa fille qui pleurait de plus en plus fort pour qu'on la prenne elle aussi.

Bilbon reposa son fils dans son transat, il regarda Thôrilia d'un air sévère:

«-Non on ne te prendra pas parce que tu as été méchante.»

La petite se mit à bouder et en arrêta de pleurer. Les deux papas prirent donc un thé et des gâteaux tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ensuite, comme la journée était belle, le blondinet lança:

«-On irait bien se promener non? Une petite promenade au bord du lac?

-Merveilleuse idée mon cher mari.»

Thorin sourit à sa propre petite blague et partit chercher des affaires pour les enfants. Il demanda depuis en haut:

«-Poussette ou kangourou?

-Kangourou!

-D'accord.»

Il redescendit avec tout l'attirail, chaussettes, petites chaussures, gilets, manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et moufles. Bilbon sourit:

«-Chéri on est en juin, ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ça!

-Ah bon, demanda Thorin surpris.

-Bah non, juste les chaussures et les gilets.

-T'es sûr? On va quand même au bord du lac…

-Il fait vingt-cinq degré mon amour, je te jure qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de la panoplie d'esquimaux!

-D'accord.»

Ils préparèrent les enfants et partirent. Bilbon prit Moriaras en kangourou et Thorin prit la petite. Ensuite les deux maris se prirent par la main et commencèrent à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien. La petite famille aimait se promener comme ça, le dimanche après-midi, c'était simple mais ça leur permettait d'être tous ensemble.

Le paysage était beau, et la plage était calme. On était en juin donc les enfants n'avaient pas encore fini l'école, et les adultes venaient rarement, en plus la crise démoralisait trop les gens pour qu'ils veuillent venir lézarder sur la plage. Mais les Écu-de-Chêne n'étaient pas de ces gens-là. Ils avaient des jumeaux et voulaient qu'ils prennent le grand air au maximum.

Le soir, comme chaque dimanche soir, Bilbon prépara un délicieux dîner rapide et léger, car en général le dimanche midi il préparait des dîners copieux, vu que le dimanche midi il n'était pas rare que les parrains et ou marraines des enfants viennent manger, parfois Iglianni était de la partie et la grand-tante de Bilbon aussi.

Mais avant ça, il fallait que les deux petits monstres prennent leur bain. Maintenant les jumeaux n'avaient plus le moindre soucis à avoir de l'eau sur la tête, ils adoraient même ça. Mais surtout, l'activité des deux bambins une fois dans l'eau c'était d'éclabousser sans pitié les deux pauvres papas. Toutefois les deux hommes étaient bons joueurs et acceptaient le jeu de leurs enfants.

Après un bain mouvementé qui inondait la salle de bain, ils mangeaient. Ensuite, les enfants allaient coucher et enfin les deux époux avaient du temps pour eux. Dans ces cas-là Bilbon se blottissait contre le corps musclé de son mari et ils regardaient la télé. Où ils étaient dans la même position mais en train de lire dans le lit.

Thorin adorait caresser les bouclettes blondes de son mari quand ils étaient comme ça. Et aussi le dimanche soir, ils faisaient l'amour. Les autres jours de la semaine c'était variable, mais le dimanche soir ils le faisaient toujours sans exception, c'était la meilleure façon de terminer une semaine et d'en commencer une autre.

Bilbon aimait sa petite vie routinière, et il était heureux que Thorin soit finalement revenu un peu plus d'un an plus tôt pour l'aider dans la grossesse. Et quand il voyait le résultat, Bilbon se disait qu'ils avaient très bien réussi leur coup.

* * *

Le lundi la journée se passait calmement, le travail reprenait, la semaine commençait et tout le monde était encore un peu fatigué du week end. Même les clients étaient encore fatigués alors ça se passait tranquillement pour tout le monde.

Le mardi Bilbon travaillait toujours un peu plus tard que Thorin car comme le mercredi les enfants n'avaient pas école, les familles qui avaient les moyens venaient au restaurant ce soir-là. Comme Thorin finissait avant son mari il venait à la pizzeria, l'embrassait une bonne vingtaine de fois en une dizaine de minutes, le temps de récupérer les enfants et de repartir pour la maison.

Le mercredi Thorin ne travaillait que le matin, l'après-midi il gardait donc les enfants en attendant que Bilbon revienne un peu dans l'après-midi. Car le petit blond rentrait toujours un peu à la maison entre les deux services, il avait alors entre trois et quatre heures tranquilles chez lui. Le mercredi après-midi du coup, quand Bilbon rentrait pour sa pause, ils partaient promener, ou ils faisaient une activité quelconque en famille.

Le jeudi était un peu le milieu de la semaine, alors les gens commençaient à être fatigués et hâte d'arriver au week-end donc ils étaient désagréables. Ce jour là, c'était Thorin qui travaillait un peu plus tard que Bilbon. Alors le petit blond et les jumeaux allaient faire un coucou à Thorin à _L'Oiseau de l'Aube _et ils rentraient. Bien sûr ils passaient par la porte de derrière, Bilbon ne traversait pas la partie strip-tease avec ses enfants, il n'était pas un père indigne.

Le vendredi passait à la fois très lentement et très vite. Lentement parce qu'on voulait être déjà en week-end, et vite parce que finalement c'était la journée la plus chargée au travail. Le vendredi midi beaucoup de gens de bureau venaient manger à la pizzeria pour faire un bilan de la semaine et parler du programme de la semaine suivante.

Et enfin arrivait le week-end. Ni Thorin ni Bilbon ne travaillaient jamais le week end ce qui était super. Alors quand ils ne partaient pas le vendredi soir pour un week-end en famille, ils restaient à la maison mais passaient quand même leur temps dehors. Parfois c'était juste à être dans le jardin, mais ils prenaient l'air et ils étaient tous ensemble. Et sinon, comme souvent, un des deux hommes décidait d'aller promener et le quatuor partait dans la bonne humeur.

Malgré toutes leurs heures de travail, leurs obligations et autres détails, les deux hommes étaient toujours très amoureux et aimaient toujours autant la vie de famille. C'était un bonheur de chaque instant, comme ils se le disaient souvent. Et puis les enfants grandissaient tellement vite.

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient été très émus quand leurs bébés avaient sortit leur première syllabe. Moriaras s'était exprimé le premier avec un «pa» sonore et énergique. Thôrilia, jalouse que son frère l'ai fait avant elle avait lancé un «da» encore plus fort. Les deux papas s'amusaient souvent de voir à quel point leur fille pouvait être chipie et jalouse. Pourtant elle n'était pas délaissée par rapport à son frère. Chaque fois qu'un des deux papas faisaient un bisou ou un câlin à Moriaras il lui faisait pareil juste après, et inversement s'ils commençaient par elle.

Toutefois Thôrilia avait déjà un fichu caractère de princesse, et parfois l'amusement laissait place à l'agacement. Souvent elle tapait son frère quand elle n'était pas contente, alors que Moriaras, lui, lui faisait des bisous et des câlins. Les deux hommes avaient remarqués quelque chose, leur fille était toute douce et proche avec son frère quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. Mais quand leurs pères étaient à côté d'eux, elle voulait se tailler la part du lion et avoir le monopole.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle finissait souvent par être punie et grondée car quand elle voulait le monopole elle avait tendance à être mauvaise envers son frère. Le pédiatre disait que c'était normal, que ça passerait avec le temps, mais en attendant Thorin et Bilbon n'aimaient pas beaucoup que leur fils se fasse malmener.

* * *

Environ un mois après ce fameux dimanche de juin, Bilbon en eut vraiment assez que Thôrilia tape à nouveau son frère. En plus maintenant qu'ils avaient des dents elle le mordait. Le petit blond alla donc acheter un deuxième parc et l'installa loin du premier. Il y installa Moriaras et regarda sa fille:

«-Voilà, t'es méchante avec lui alors il ne joue plus avec toi, t'es punie.»

Thorilia poussa un cri de colère et lança un cube à la figure de son père. Bilbon riposta aussitôt avec une tape sur la main de sa fille:

«-T'es méchante! T'es pas belle quand t'es comme ça!»

La petite se mit à pleurer pour l'attendrir mais Bilbon ne tomba pas dans le piège:

«-Non, pleurer ne te sortira pas de cette punition! Moriaras lui il est gentil avec toi!»

Il alla voir son fils, Thôrilia l'avait mordu au bras. Il soupira et désinfecta le petit bras avant de déposa un baiser sur les épais cheveux de son fils. Thorin arriva:

«-Que se… pourquoi deux parcs? Que s'est-il passé?

-J'en ai marre que Moriaras serve de souffre douleur à sa sœur! Il ne peut jamais jouer tranquillement quand nous sommes dans la pièce car dès qu'on apparaît Thôrilia devient mauvaise. Alors j'ai décidé que Moriaras aurait son propre parc pour pouvoir jouer en paix.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit Thorin en l'embrassant. Et pourquoi elle pleure?

-Elle est vexée parce qu'elle ne peut plus taper son frère et parce que je lui ai mis une tape sur la main.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, comme elle n'était pas contente que je change son frère de place elle a crié et m'a jeté un cube à la figure.»

Thorin lança un regard sévère à sa fille:

«-T'es pas belle, espèce de mauvaise.»

La petite pleura de plus bel et les deux hommes discutèrent de leur journée de travail. Par chance, on était vendredi soir. Pour fêter qu'on soit déjà ce jour là, après que les enfants soient couchés, le couple s'accorda une partie de galipettes sous la couette.

Thorin serra Bilbon contre lui après leurs ébats et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je t'aime Bilbon.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Thorin.»

Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre, Thorin caressait les bouclettes blondes de Bilbon comme toujours, et Bilbon, lui, caressait le torse musclé de son époux, il adorait faire ça.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Thôrilia comprit qu'elle ne se comportait pas bien avec son frère. Elle s'ennuyait toute seule dans son parc. Alors, la petite fille commença à s'assagir. Elle commença par ne plus faire de crise chaque fois qu'on lui disait non ou qu'on allait pas dans la direction qu'elle voulait. Quand elle avait l'occasion d'être avec son frère elle lui faisait des bisous et des câlins au lieu de le taper. Car son frère lui manquait réellement.

Elle jouaient avec lui tranquillement, et ce même si Thorin et ou Bilbon étaient à côté. Son caractère de mauvaise s'était calmée, car même si elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de taper son frère.

Moriaras pour sa part était toujours un petit ange envers sa sœur. Il jouait, lui faisait des bisous et des câlins, et quand ils étaient séparés il l'appelait ou lui faisait des coucous. Car en effet les jumeaux s'appelaient. Thôrilia appelait son frère «Moas» et Moriaras appelait sa sœur «Ilia».

Les deux papas étaient fiers que ça se soit arrangé comme ça. La petite avait vraiment beaucoup de Bilbon, mais elle avait le regard de Thorin, quand à Moriaras il avait beaucoup de Thorin mais avec toutes les mimiques de Bilbon ce qui était très amusant à voir. Thôrilia avait héritées des bouclettes blondes désordonnées alors que Moriaras avait l'épaisse crinière brune de Thorin. Les deux avaient les yeux bleus, mais d'un bleu différent toutefois, celui de la petite était plus foncé, comme celui de Bilbon.

* * *

Le premier anniversaire arriva enfin, ou plutôt déjà selon l'avis du couple. Car aussi bien Thorin que Bilbon avaient l'impression que les jumeaux étaient nés hier. Bilbon se revoyait en train de morfler sur la table d'opération, et Thorin se revoyait en train de serrer ces minuscules petits êtres dans ses bras.

Ils avaient invités le parrain et la marraine de chaque enfant, la grand-tante et Iglianni. Thorin avait également invité sa sœur, au cas où. Le grand brun fut surpris de voir arriver sa sœur avec deux petits garçons. Il y avait un blond qui semblait être l'aîné et un brun. Elle s'approcha timidement de son frère:

«-Bonjour Thorin, merci de nous avoir invité.

-Pas de problème, tu es leur tante après tout, c'est bien normal.

-Je te présente mes fils, Fili l'aîné et Kili, son petit frère.

-Bonjour tonton, s'exclamèrent en chœur les garçonnets.»

Thorn leur sourit:

-Bonjour, quel age avez-vous?

-J'ai six ans.

-Et moi cinq.

-D'accord, et bien si vous voulez jouer avec votre cousin et votre cousine ils sont là-bas, mais attention ce sont encore des bébés.»

Tes garçons partirent en courant. Thorin regarda sa sœur:

«-Alors?

-Alors oui, j'ai des enfants et je suis divorcée.

-D'accord, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu plus avec ce gars? C'est avec lui que tu t'étais enfuie?

-Oui, je ne suis plus avec lui depuis deux mois.

-Pourquoi as-tu divorcé?

-Et bien il voulait un autre enfant malgré le fait qu'il passe son temps à me tromper, j'ai refusé et il a commencé à devenir violent. J'ai donc stopper notre relation avant que ça ne devienne vraiment trop grave.

-Tu as bien fait, tu veux que je le tue?»

Dis se mit à rire:

«-Non merci, mais c'est très gentil de me le proposer. Au fait, voilà pour tes deux bouts de chou.»

Elle lui tendit deux paquets. Thorin la remercia et alla les poser sur la table réservée aux cadeaux. Au passage il attrapa Bilbon par la main et l'embrassa avant de l'emmener avec lui:

«-Dis je te présente Bilbon, mon merveilleux mari, Bilbon je te présente ma sœur Dis.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même.»

Ils se firent la bise et discutèrent un peu avant que Bilbon ne retourne en cuisine. Thorin quand à lui servit les boissons. Le repas se passa bien, les jumeaux avaient été plus que gâtés. Les cousins cousines semblaient bien s'entendre ce qui était une bonne chose, même si bien sûr Thôrilia et Moriaras étaient encore jeunes.

Depuis quelques jours les jumeaux essayaient de marcher. Et ce fut en cet après-midi de fête qu'ils se décidèrent à y arriver vraiment. Ils firent leur vrais premiers pas pour jouer avec Fili et Kili. Les cœurs de Thorin et Bilbon se gonflèrent de fierté devant la réussite de leurs enfants. Ils grandissaient tellement vite, ils avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

Bilbon sourit:

«-La prochaine étape c'est le pot!

-Et oui, sourit Thorin, je sens qu'il va y en avoir des accidents.

-Moi aussi, ricana le petit blond.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et allèrent câliner leurs enfants. Les invités commencèrent à partir, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils voulaient laisser la petite famille tranquille. Le couple remercia encore chaleureusement chaque invité d'être venu et d'avoir autant gâté leurs enfants. Thorin tenait Moriaras et Bilbon Thôrilia. Les bébés faisaient des bisous à tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir. L'avantage étant qu'ils n'étaient pas sauvages pour deux sous, donc c'était facile.

De plus les bébés avaient hérités du gêne affectueux et câlin de Bilbon. Thorin avait toujours un peu de mal à montrer ses sentiments. Les bisous et les câlins n'était pas naturels chez lui à l'origine, il devait y penser pour le faire, mais Bilbon ne désespérait pas. Il sentait qu'un jour ça viendrait tout seul, et Thorin l'espérait lui aussi.

Le soir les jumeaux étaient tellement excités qu'ils mirent très longtemps à s'endormir. Bilbon et Thorin, eux, faisaient le ménage et rangeait le foutoir que les enfants avaient mis partout. Toutefois ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, les enfants c'étaient fait pour jouer, courir partout et mettre le désordre. Thorin lança:

«-C'était une très belle journée tu ne trouve pas?

-Si, merveilleuse, et ta sœur est très gentille.

-Oui, elle a divorcée d'avec son mari.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.»

Thorin raconta l'histoire à son mari alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le canapé, ils venaient de terminer le rangement. Bilbon posa sa tête sur les genoux de son mari:

«-Pfff ce type est un con il ne la méritait pas!

-En effet, mais moi j'ai de la chance, je suis tombé sur l'homme parfait, l'amant et le mari idéal.»

Bilbon sourit et se redressa pour embrasser Thorin suite à cette belle déclaration. Ensuite il se leva en le prenant par la main et ils montèrent dans la chambre. Leurs bébés avaient un an et ça se fêtait, ils firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Épilogue.**

Les jumeaux grandissaient vite et bien. Ils étaient très intelligents tout les deux. Thôrilia était définitivement devenue gentille pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Les enfants couraient partout et c'était une ravissement pour leurs deux pères.

Bilbon aimait beaucoup cette petite vie de famille tranquille. De plus Thorin le surprenait toujours avec un bouquet de fleur juste parce qu'il avait envie, une petite caresse, un bisou ou un quelconque juste tendre uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie.

Les deux hommes étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant et ils étaient toujours très amoureux. Le fait d'avoir eu des enfants n'avaient fait que renforcer leur amour.

* * *

La rentrée avait été un moment difficile pour les enfants comme pour les parents. Bilbon pleurait comme une Madeleine tandis que Thorin regardait ses enfants s'éloigner dans la cours avec une boule dans la gorge. Thôrilia avait beaucoup pleuré, et Moriaras avait eut un léger tremblement de lèvre mais rien de plus.

En tant que garçon Moriaras se montrait toujours fort et digne comme Thorin, et il réconfortait sa sœur. Et dire que les enfants avaient déjà trois ans et demi, le temps passaient si vite. Les deux hommes n'en revenaient toujours pas de la vitesse dont leurs enfants grandissaient.

Puis une fois que les enfants avaient été dans l'école chaque garçon était partit au travail après s'être tendrement embrassé. Thorin avait quand même demandé avec inquiétude si son mari allait bien et s'il allait être en état de travailler.

Bilbon avait sourit devant l'inquiétude de son grand brun et l'avait rassuré en séchant ses larmes. Il était partit au restaurant et avait très bien fait sa journée. Toutefois il avait hâte de récupérer ses deux petits monstres à l'école.

Malheureusement l'école était une première étape, ça annonçait que les bébés devenaient grands et que plus le temps passeraient, plus ils allaient prendre leur envole et partir.

La journée des enfants s'était bien passée. Ils étaient dans la même classe et s'étaient fait pleins d'amis. Thorin et Bilbon étaient très fiers et avaient écouté avec attention le récit énergique que faisaient leur progéniture. Ils étaient heureux de voir leurs enfants si enthousiastes.

* * *

L'école primaire arriva plus vite que la musique et passa tout aussi vite. Les jumeaux avaient très tôt montré qu'ils étaient surdoués et avaient sauté une classe. Ils se retrouvaient toujours dans la même classe ce qui était bien.

Ils avaient de bonnes notes à l'école et avaient pleins d'amis. Moriaras avait même une amoureuse et Thôrilia un amoureux. Bilbon regarda Thorin en soupirant:

«-Tu te rends compte chéri, nos bébés ont déjà huit ans et ils ont des amoureux.

-Et oui, ça passe vite.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant fort contre lui, il savait que ça faisait bizarre à son mari car lui-même trouvait ça étrange que des bébés puissent grandir si vite.

* * *

Pour leur dix ans de mariage le couple décida de s'offrir un voyage en amoureux. Alors pendant trois jours ils avaient laissé les enfants chez Saphyre et étaient partis tout les deux. Ils étaient retournés à la Comté et avaient passé un moment merveilleux.

Bilbon était content de retrouver de l'intimité et de la complicité avec son mari. Ils aimaient leurs enfants c'était indéniable, mais il fallait avouer que se retrouver seuls sans eux faisait un bien fou. Là ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils voulaient, dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Pendant trois jours ils avaient carte blanche et ils en profitèrent pleinement. Ils rattrapèrent toutes les fois où ils avaient voulu faire l'amour mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu à cause des enfants. Thorin aimait toujours autant son petit blond qui n'avait pas pris une ride en dix ans malgré les enfants.

Bilbon de son côté se disait qu'il avait de la chance car Thorin ne semblait pas affecté par le temps. À part deux petites mèches qui commençaient à blanchir sur le devant il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, musclé et svelte qu'avant.

Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé, ils ne s'étaient pas essoufflés à cause du temps bien au contraire. Ils s'aimaient d'avantage de jour en jour.

* * *

L'entrée collège se fit avec anxiété. Premièrement car c'était enfin l'école des grands, deuxièmement parce que pour la première fois depuis leur naissance les jumeaux étaient séparés. En effet ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année ce qui stressa beaucoup Thôrilia mais peu Moriaras. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils se verraient quand même et qu'ils pourraient être ensemble aux récrés et le midi.

Bilbon souriait en voyant sa fille si angoissée que lui, Thorin par contre était fier de voir son fils si fort que lui, soutenant sa sœur contre toutes les épreuves difficiles.

Les amours changèrent. Car quand on arrivait chez les grands on rencontraient d'autres personnes, et puis on commençaient à changer.

Les deux pères avaient un peu peur toutefois. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient déjà malheureux à cause de l'amour. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de leur dire qu'ils avaient le temps, qu'ils étaient encore jeunes pour être amoureux, mais pensez-vous, les jumeaux s'en fichaient.

Les années collèges passèrent vite et toujours avec d'aussi bons résultats. Pas une seule année les jumeaux ne se retrouvèrent ensemble. Mais ils s'étaient fait à l'idée et le vivaient très bien maintenant. Après tout, ils avaient déjà treize ans maintenant et étaient en troisième.

* * *

L'arrivée au lycée se fit un peu plus sereinement. C'était un autre palier à franchir mais pas aussi grand que celui du collège. Là les jumeaux se retrouvèrent encore dans la même classe.

Avec le lycée les vraies histoires commencèrent. Les amis d'enfance qu'on perd de vue, les disputes avec les amis, la dispute avec le petit copain ou la petite copine… Et surtout il y avait le portable!

Depuis que les jumeaux en étaient dotés ils ne le quittaient plus. Thorin le leur confisquait chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps en famille car il détestait voir ses enfant pendus à leur téléphone. En plus maintenant qu'ils étaient grands les moments tous ensemble se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Et puis vint le moment qui mit une sévère claque aux deux hommes. Leurs enfants avaient perdu leur virginité. Bilbon regarda Thorin d'un air vide:

«-Chéri?

-Oui?

-Nos enfants ne sont plus des enfants!

-Je sais.

-Ils ont découvert les plaisirs du sexe!

-Je sais mon amour, mais c'est pas grave, ils seront toujours nos bébés.»

Thorin n'utilisait les surnoms affectueux que quand c'était grave, et là, la situation était plus que critique. Il serra son mari contre lui et l'embrassa:

«-Je te jure que ça va aller. C'est juste leur virginité, ils ne vont pas changer pour ça… du moins je l'espère.

-Mais… ils sont si jeunes!

-Ils ont seize ans, c'est l'age moyen pour faire sa première fois maintenant.

-Pourquoi si tôt, soupira Bilbon.

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas si grave, ok?»

Biblon hocha la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre son mari. Heureusement que Thorin était là, il trouvait toujours les mots qui lui faisaient du bien. Et puis il n'avait pas tort, ce n'était que leur virginité, ils étaient toujours leurs enfants malgré tout.

Après ça l'événement majeur fut l'obtention du bac. Les deux jumeaux eurent la mention très bien. Thorin et Bilbon étaient très fiers de leurs enfants. Toutefois ils étaient tristes car ces derniers allaient partir à l'université.

* * *

Le départ pour la fac fut douloureux pour tout le monde. Même Thorin et Moriaras versèrent une petite larme. Pour la première fois en dix-huit ans la famille se retrouvait réellement séparée. Moriaras partait à Bree pour ses études et Thôrilia allait à Fondcombe.

Le dernier été tous ensemble fut très dur et chargé d'émotion. Personne n'avait envie de penser qu'à la fin du mois d'août il faudrait se dire au revoir. Certes les jumeaux reviendraient aux vacances et aux fêtes importantes, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Bilbon n'aimait pas cette situation. Les oisillons quittaient le nid et ça l'angoissaient grandement.

Thorin le montrait moins, mais lui aussi était inquiet à l'idée que ses enfants partent, et surtout qu'ils aillent si loin de chez eux. Car qui sait ce qui pouvait leur arriver une fois là-bas. Toutefois il essayait de garder la tête haute et de ne rien laisser paraître devant sa famille.

L'été se termina enfin et les enfants bouclèrent leurs derniers bagages. Thorin et Bilbon avaient insisté pour emmener leurs enfants dans leurs université respectives. Premièrement parce qu'ils voulaient les garder avec eux le plus longtemps possible, deuxièmement parce que les jumeaux avaient beaucoup d'affaires.

Thôrilia fut la première à s'installer. Une fois qu'elle eut tout dans sa chambre, les trois garçons la laissèrent tranquilles. Après une profusion d'embrassades et de larmes les trois hommes reprirent la route. Moriaras s'installa et lui ne pleura pas autant que sa sœur. Certes quelques larmes discrètes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais il les chassa bien vite.

Thorin avait les yeux humides mais ne pleurait pas. Bilbon quand à lui était tout simplement inconsolable. Moriaras le prit dans ses bras:

«-Aller papa on se revoit aux vacances.

-Je sais mais c'est dans longtemps!

-Mais non, aller, ça va aller ne t'en fait pas.»

Les deux époux serrèrent une dernière fois leur fils dans leurs bras et repartirent pour chez eux. Le voyage fut long et assez silencieux. Les deux hommes étaient tristes que leurs enfants soient partis.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, ils seraient à nouveau en amoureux. Et dans un sens, les deux hommes se réjouissaient de cette perspective bien plus qu'agréable.

**Fin.**


End file.
